Unprecedented
by PhoenixIvy
Summary: Bella and Jacob are twins and werewolves. They are the alphas of the two Quiluete werewolf packs. Bella is different from the other wolves. And what will happen when the Cullens show up in Forks? For now this story is rated T for language.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello everybody this is my first fanfiction that I am writing all by my lonesome so I would defiantly appreciate the reviews so that I stay on track with this story. I only got one review for the other story on my profile and that was from a close friend, you know who you are  so thank you so much. Umm okay and I hope you have all at least looked at the other story I am writing with edluver09, which is currently on her profile. The main idea of the story was all hers but I have given her ideas and have written a few of the chapter as well as editing the ones she wrote so please go and check that story out. So I hope you enjoy this story, I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer blah blah blah you know the bit. So there you go there is my disclaimer so on with the story!**

_Prologue_

Phasing for the first time was terrifying especially since I was the first. Not only was I the first in our generation to phase but I was also the first female in Quiluete history to phase without being imprinted on. I phased two months before my twin brother, who was the second to phase. Soon after that many others started to phase and our packs began to grow. And as the boys began to change they also began to imprint. Also all of the boys' imprints became wolves too, which was a rarity among the packs. It had happened in the past but it did not happen often. And because the pack had grown so large we eventually split the packs into two groups. I was the alpha of the female pack and my brother was the alpha of the male pack. Although the blood of the alpha ran not only in my brother's veins but mine as well there were those who did not agree with me becoming an alpha. My brother's pack already had seven member all of which had imprinted. My brother Jacob was the first to imprint. He imprinted on my best friend Leah Clearwater, which was at first a little awkward, the next to imprint was Sam with Leah's cousin Emily, then Paul with my cousin Rachel and Embry with her twin Rebecca, then Jared imprinted on Paul's sister Kim, Quil imprinted on Sam's sister Claire, and finally Seth imprinted on my other best friend Angela. And so our pack lives began. We lived to kill the Cold Ones, too protect our tribe from them, and we were good at it. My name is Isabella Black and I am a werewolf.

**Authors Note again, sorry but I felt I should explain a few thing right away to avoid confusion. Yes I changed up the whole family set up and I know it sounds a little confusing but I just wanted the background information out there right away. Also all of the wolves are at least sixteen so yes I did change their ages. Also in my story sometimes when a werewolf imprints the object of his imprint becomes a wolf as well. Bella was the first female to become a wolf without an imprint. And the family thing was a little confusing but I thought the packs would work better together if they were all family and friends. Bella and Jacob are both 18 in this story; they are oldest except for Sam who is 19. And I think that's it if you have anything else you're confused about just ask. So there you go the first part of my story. Very short I know but the next chapter is longer, so all I need is ONE review just one measly review and I will update and I promise the story will get better and more intense. So Please please review. Also I already have the next three chapters done so………..please just review, flame if you wish I don't really care as long as I get some feedback.**


	2. Imprint

**A/N hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews, I didn't think anyone would take to this story so quickly, so thanks. Ummm….after this chap I may not be able to update till Monday because I have no internet access at home so until then here is the official first chapter of my story enjoy. Also when the packs are talking through the mind links the conversations are in italics. That will be throughout the whole story.**

Chapter 1 – Imprint

Bella POV

"Hey Bells!"

"Jacob. Leah." I nodded curtly at the two and waited patiently. But as usual Jake was clueless as to why I was angry.

"What?" he questioned innocently.

"Seriously! You two are two of the fastest in either pack, so why the hell are you always the last ones here?!" I growled menacingly.

He just shrugged. And Leah mumbled something about me being overdramatic and over-exaggerating.

I huffed angrily and turned away, thankfully keeping my anger and my body under control as my trembling slowed. It would not help anything if I were to attack them. I gathered both packs so that we could split patrols for the week.

Since there had been no threats to the rez recently we decided to send half of both packs home while the rest of us took morning patrols. Half of the boys pack, including Jacob, Sam and Seth, were taking the outer patrols ranging out towards Forks while half of my pack, which included the boys imprints, Leah, Emily and Angela, along with me took the rez patrol. I ran patrols all day even though the others usually had half days to relax, not because I didn't trust my pack but because I had nothing else to do. I had no imprint and all my friends were pack member who did have imprints. And they spent all their time either with their imprints or talking about their imprints. And don't get me wrong I was happy for them, but I was also insanely jealous.

As we ran patrols I put up my 'shield' so that we could each have some privacy with our thoughts. Somehow I was different from the rest of the pack, not only was I the first female to change without an imprint but I also had a powerful mental shield which allowed me to protect my thoughts from the pack. As soon as I gained control of my shield I used it to protect the minds of everyone in the pack so that we only had to share thoughts we wanted to share. Before I had gained control, we were all in each other's thoughts and it was hard on all of our relationships so when I gained control everyone was extremely grateful. The shield also came in handy when we came up against vampires who had special talents that affect your mind. Before I had mastered my shield we came across a vampire who could plant illusions in your mind, and since my shield was already perfected around me, her illusions had no effect and I was able to take her out on my own.

So because I had my shield up, I was at first unable to hear Jacob's mental call. But as soon as I caught the urgency in his tone, I lowered my shield.

Jacob spoke urgently, _"Bella there is a large coven of vampires in the Forks area. There are at least 6 of them maybe 7. We need backup, get out here now!"_

He gave me their location and I filled the rest of my pack in as we let loose a warning howl to alert the others that there was trouble. We immediately began running as fast as we could so we could catch up to my brother and his pack. As we got closer and closer to the clearing, I could hear more more minds join with ours as the other pack members phased. I immediately filled them in on the situation and ordered them to stay and guard the rez as we confronted the vamps. We made it to the clearing where the pack and the vampire were fairly quickly. As we emerged from the trees we were aware of the tense standoff as my bother stood there facing the vamps warily. I refused to even glance at the vampires I wasn't going to give them that benefit as I reinforced my mental shield.

Jake had just finished explaining to me about the treaty our grandfather made with these vampires. We knew it was true we had seen the bloodsuckers in the pack memory when we were being educated on being wolves.

Needless to say, I was pissed. Our mortal enemies! And we were just going to let them live, all because of my grandfather's stupid treaty! I finally looked across the clearing at the vampires, and I froze. I stopped dead as I caught the eyes of one of the vampires. As I stared into his eyes the world realigned and gravity shifted. The Earth's gravity no longer held me here, my beautiful bronze haired mortal enemy did.

**A/N uh oh did Bella just imprint on a vampire? Okay so cliffy! Review and I will update. Ask questions and I will answer young padwan. Ha ha okay so seriously review and me what you think. That's all for now ba bye!**


	3. The Cold Ones

**A/N sorry about the wait guys. Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with the story. I'm going to try and update as much as I can. Also I get bored of things very easily so keep reviewing and it'll keep me interested if I feel like someone cares about my story. So thanks love ya and here you go.**

_**Chapter 2 – The Cold Ones**_

_Jacob POV_

After I said goodbye to my Leah, I sent Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul back to the rez to spend the morning with their imprints so that they could take our places on patrol after lunch. Bella, Leah, Angela and Emily were taking patrol near the rez while Sam, Seth and I took the outer patrols of the Forks and the surrounding forests. We had split up and were enjoying the freedom of running when I caught their scent.

I immediately called Sam and Seth to me and we began to track the scent. I could smell at least six maybe seven vampires and there were only three of us. We defiantly needed reinforcements. I called out to my sister, Bella, and to my Leah as well but as soon as I did I could feel the steel wall of Bella's shield. As much as that shield has helped the pack and saved us from killing each other sometimes it is a pain. Normally the shield was a blessing but today it was a curse. I was battering against Bella's shield trying to get her attention. She had spaced and her shield was completely blocking everyone, unlike when she usually allows us to talk to each other as if we were talking aloud especially when we were talking to our imprints but today she was blocking all of us from getting into hers or any of the girls' heads. I continued battering against her shield, only seconds later she shifted it so that I could talk to her.

"_Bella there is a large coven of vampires in the Forks area. There are at least 6 of them maybe 7. We need backup, get out here now!"_

I could immediately feel her shield shift so that we could speak with each other but we were completely protected from any outside influence. The last vampire we took out had some special ability that allowed her to control our thoughts if we were unprotected by Bella's shield. Thankfully Bella was able to block her and we took her out so now Bella decided to strengthen and her shield so she can block any special vampire abilities.

She quickly grouped back together with Leah, Angela and Emily and howled a warning to the others. She quickly made her way to us trying to slow down so she could keep pace with the others. Earlier Bella mentioned that Leah and I were two of the fastest wolves but we were nothing compared to her, she could lap both of us before we could even acknowledge her presence. We were as fast as normal vampires but she could easily beat most of them in a race or at least tie with them.

Just as the first of the others began to phase Sam, Seth and I ran into a clearing where the vampires were clearly expecting us. There were seven vampires in total; a number we had never imagined should travel together without killing each other. The vampires were at the other end of the clearing waiting. We stood at the edge of the trees waiting. The last of the others had joined and Bella and I directed them to stay by the rez.

Bella and her group were only a mile away, a few minutes more and they would join us. Just then one of the blonde males stepped forward.

"I am assuming you are the La Push pack, are you not?" he waited but I was unsure of how I should respond. No other bloodsucker has known who we were. I finally responded by inclining my head slightly.

He nodded and continued. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We have a treaty with your pack."

I vaguely remembered the story of the Cullens. My grandfather was the Alpha at the time. There were only three pack members when a large group of vampires wandered onto our land. They outnumbered the pack but the leader offered a treaty allowing them to stay in Forks. My grandfather allowed because not only were they outnumbered but these vampires were different, they seemed more civilized and they claimed they didn't hunt humans. So the treaty was made, when the Cullens were in Forks we could not go there and the Cullens could not go on our land. After the Cullens left it had been passed down that we need to honor the treaty if the Cullens ever came back.

I wanted to kill them just like we do to every vampire who wanders onto our land, but even though we could now that we outnumbered them I realized it was wrong. Just as I had come to this conclusion I could feel Bella and the girls come through the trees toward us. We had unknowingly stepped from the cover of the trees and were standing in the meadow with the vampires no less than a hundred feet away. Bella walked toward us proudly almost arrogantly, refusing to even glance at the vampires.

"_Bella, Bella drop your shield a little so I can just show you everything that has gone on." _She heard me and shifted the shield between us so that I could share with her everything she had missed. I just thought through everything again so she could see exactly what I thought about all of this. As soon as I was done her shield immediately snapped back into place and I couldn't hear her anymore. I could just barely make out the anger coming form her but her shield blocked most of it. After a few seconds she glanced up at the vampires and stopped. Her shield strengthened more and I couldn't sense anything from her at all. This really worried me. She was just staring at the vampires I began to relax when she didn't attack. Finally I just started trying to get her attention.

"_Bella! Bella, are you there?"_ I felt her shield lower enough so that we could talk.

"_What?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Uh…..yeah…..I'm fine."_

_Are you sure?"_

"_Sure, sure Jakey." _Ugh I hated when she called me that, and hey that was my line. Dad and I were always using that to answer questions.

"_Hey! Stop stealin my lines and callin me Jakey." _ I laughed.

"_Sure, sure……Jakey. Now stop whining we have……bloodsuckers to deal with." She paused slightly at bloodsucker and I couldn't figure out why but I let it go._

"_Oh……oh yeah right. What should we do? We have a bigger pack then gramps did. But would it be right of us to break the treaty and take that advantage when they spared gramps?" _I couldn't decide myself and since Bella was the first to transform she had more say than I did. I wasn't sure that it was right for us to attack but I was also afraid if we let them go they might hurt someone.

"_They offered gramps the treaty when they could've easily taken out the pack. As much as I hate to do this, we should offer them the same courtesy." _She seemed reluctant to say it, probably because she was having the came doubts I was.

"_Okay so are you gonna phase so you can talk to them or am I?"_

She thought for a few seconds before answering. Because I knew her so well I could feel her weighing her options. _"I guess I'll do it. I have more control and I can keep the shield up even while I'm human. But I wouldn't be able to keep it on you if you were human and I was still a wolf."_

Although I suspected as much in her answer I was a little surprised about how readily she agreed. She almost seemed….excited? I agreed and watched as she ran quickly into the forest to phase.

**A/N so here it is chapter number 2. So I'm going to try to update tomorrow I had the chapter written but I changed so much while writing this one that 3 is gonna need some work. So I will try to have it ready but no guarantees. Enjoy and review PLEASE! I love you all. Thanks.**


	4. Shock

A/N: So so sorry about the long wait guys, I've been really busy. Sorry I'm not using that as an excuse but whatever I'm sorry and here is the next chapter. This chapter starts out with Bella just arguing with herself in her mind (behind her shield). So yeah I thought I'd just get that out there to avoid confusion.

Chapter 3 – ShockBella POV

I was in shock. Complete and utter shock.

Did I just imprint on a vampire?! No, no that's not possible!

I finally got my thoughts under control. Never more before more grateful of my strange mental shield.

"_Bella? Bella?" _Jacob had just noticed my distraction and was trying to get my attention through my shield.

"_What?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Uh…..yeah…..I'm fine." _I lied reinforcing my shield so that Jacob would not know what just happened.

_Are you sure?"_

"_Sure, sure Jakey." _I replied using his answer to everything and my childhood nickname for him.

"_Hey! Stop stealin my lines and callin me Jakey." _He answered with a laugh.

The vampires all tensed at the sound but relaxed when they realized it was a laugh.

"_Sure, sure……Jakey. Now stop whining we have……bloodsuckers to deal with." _It was harder than I thought to call Him a bloodsucker.

"_Oh……oh yeah right. What should we do? We have a bigger pack then gramps did. But would it be right of us to break the treaty and take that advantage when they spared gramps?" _he asked obviously wanting me to decide.

"_They offered gramps the treaty when they could've easily taken out the pack. As much as I hate to do this, we should offer them the same courtesy." _

I hated saying that, I hated lying. I was so glad to be in wolf form now because otherwise Jake would've seen my blush under my abnormally pale skin. The only reason I didn't want to attack is because I didn't want to see him hurt. I wasn't sure what else to do. I had imprinted on a vampire, my mortal enemy. No one could find out about this, it was already hard enough to get the respect of my fellow pack members because Jake and I are only half Quiluete. It was harder for me because I didn't look Quiluete, I was too pale while Jacob got the beautiful red-brown skin of the Quiluetes. It was hard to gain respect as an alpha when you're as different as I am. If they were to find out about this after every other reason they have to kick me out I will surely become an outcast and a disgrace, just like the Rouges.

Then he asked which of us was gonna phase and i decided to do it, not only because i couldn't shield anyone else who went if i stayed as a wolf but also because i wanted to see _him _as a human and i wanted him to see me.

**A/N: Okay then, there is Chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed Bella's POV, please review. Okay so next chapter will be Edward's POV. And I will post it as soon as I can.**


	5. Shield?

A/N: Here is the chapter I promised. It is Edward POV on everything that has happened. Enjoy.

P.S. sorry it took so long, again I'm not gonna give any excuses and I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up soon.

_**Chapter 4 – Shield?**_

I was glad to be moving to the rainy town of Forks. It was the perfect place for us. We could live mostly normal lives because the sun almost never comes out.

So we were running through dense wilderness around Forks close to the Quiluete border hoping to find on e of the wolves so we could renew the treaty and prevent an attack. While we were running we heard and smelled the approach of 3 wolves.

Carlisle immediately veered of the path we were currently running on while he spoke in a low voice, "let's talk to them out in the open so we will be aware if they try to attack."

We ran into the nearby clearing and waited got the wolves to catch up. As we waited in suddenly occurred to me that I couldn't hear the wolves. I reached out trying to hear their thoughts.

_Ugh….they're taking forever. _(Rosalie)

_I wonder if they'd be willing to spar with me… _(Emmett)

_Poor things they're forced into this life like vampires are. _(Esme)

_Such an interesting species. I wonder if I'll get into the chance to study them. _(Carlisle)

_I feel like I'm a soldier again. Waiting for our enemies to negotiate a treaty. _(Jasper)

_Damnit! Why can't I see them?! Edward? Edward! The wolves have blacked out our futures. I can't see anything! _(Alice)

After Alice told me that I searched even harder for their thoughts. I heard almost every animal imaginable that could be found on the Olympic Peninsula but I could not hear the pack mind. I knew that I would recognize it immediately because of the strange way their minds were connected, but I couldn't hear them at all.

"Carlisle, I'm worried, I can't hear the wolves and Alice says our futures have disappeared and she can't see the wolves at all. What should we do?" I asked quickly and quietly so the wolves would not overhear, considering how close they were getting.

"We'll be fine son. They should honor the treaty and I hear and smell only 3 wolves coming, so even if they don't, we will still have the upper hand."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I'm still worried I'm not used to being in the dark."

"I understand your concern son, but it'll fine."

Suddenly I could hear the pack mind in short spurts for only split seconds. And there were way more than the three wolves we could smell.

"Carlisle I just caught a few glimpses of the pack mind and there are way more than three wolves in the pack. The 3 we smell are very close, but there is another 4 following close behind, and then there are 8 more that are guarding La Push and are on call and ready to come for back up if this turns into a fight."

"Relax son, we need to trust that they will respect the treaty." I was about to answer him when Alice interrupted me.

_Edward, I still can't see anything. What should we do? It's really dangerous for us to stay here with a pack that large especially when both of us are unable to use our abilities._

All I could do was shrug helplessly. I wouldn't leave Carlisle and there was no way he was going to leave, he trusted too much that the dogs would respect the treaty. So we just had to sit and wait for the wolves and just hope this doesn't turn into a fight.

Just as I was thinking this, 3 horse sized wolves appeared at the edge of the clearing in front of the trees. The wolf in the lead was reddish brown in color, the one on his left was black and the one on his right was sandy brown.

_Wow, they're bigger than I remember. _(Carlisle)

He thought as he stepped forward and spoke.

"I am assuming you are the La Push pack. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

I could see the shock the wolves felt through Jaspers mind so apparently his power could work on the wolves.

_Should I continue? _(Carlisle)

He asked turning back to me. I nodded minutely, trying not to attract attention.

"We are the Cullen's; we have a treaty with your pack."

The only answer the lead wolf gave was a slight incline of his head. They just waited so we decided we might as well wait too. They moved forward only slightly while we were waiting seeming unaware that they were coming closer. When they got closer their horrid smell hit us full force. Two of the wolves were really bad, but the third, the one in the lead although he still smelled bad, he was at least bearable. Just when Jasper felt that something had been decided four more wolves entered the clearing. These four were very obviously female; they were smaller and more graceful than the males. The one in the lead was beautiful, the tips of her ears, the end of her tail and her feet were reddish brown, very similar in color to the male wolf but he rest of her was a beautiful flawless white, the other to her right was grey, the one to her left was a light brown, and the one directly behind them was speckled grey, black and white. The females smelled different from the others their smell was less offensive but one of them, the female up front had a completely different smell, it was barely even unpleasant, mixed in with the woodsy smell all of the wolves had, I could smell hints of lilac, freesia, and strawberries.

As I contemplated her smell I noticed that she seemed unafraid of us and walked proudly almost arrogantly while she refused to look at us. She stopped next to the head wolf, and they seemed to be having a conversation. Suddenly Jasper started feeling an immense anger from her. Jasper and I were on alert both of us prepared for an attack, but it never came. Just as she looked at us preparing for attack, she stopped, Jasper could no longer feel anything from her. Both of us waited, wondering what was going on. Suddenly Jasper could feel her again. She was shocked, confused and a little curious but Jasper could find no trace of her previous anger.

The two lead wolves seemed to be speaking again when the female suddenly ran off. Jasper could feel fear and excitement as she loped into the cover of the trees and only concern from the other wolves in the clearing.

As we waited I suddenly glimpsed the jumbled thoughts of the wolves, but it wasn't long enough for me to actually get anything coherent, it suddenly occurred to me that the shield was connected to the female that just ran off. As I thought about it the 'shield' or whatever did seem stronger around her, and only her emotions were blocked when she got angry, Jasper could still fell the others, and while I could get glimpses of their thoughts hers were never included in the bunch. Just as I can to this conclusion we could hear her retuning through the wolves in human form.

When she emerged from the cover of trees, I was shocked. She was beautiful, she was paler than any person we had ever seen from the reservation, her hair was the same reddish brown as her ears, tail and feet when she was a wolf and her eyes where a beautiful chocolate brown rimmed in gold. She ran up to us casually, almost excitedly as I stared at her in shock. She had no shoes and wore only a blue spaghetti strap top and denim shorts, I could hear Alice's distaste in her attire but I paid her no mind and directed my thoughts to the beautiful woman coming towards us. She seemed unafraid of us and came to a stop only a few feet away from Carlisle. The other wolves began to follow her at a much slower pace and stopped quite a bit away from her. Suddenly the wind changed and I caught her scent again. I could barely catch even a tinge of the trademark wolf smell, she smelled amazing, better than any human I had ever met. As her scent enveloped me a flood of venom rushed into my mouth and my thoughts disappeared. She just smelled so…….desirable.

**A/N: Yay I finally got the chapter up. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to get the next chap up by next week, so for now enjoy and please review or I won't update. Oh and by the way, Leah is of course the gray wolf, Seth is the sandy brown, Jacob is the reddish brown, Sam is the black, Emily is the speckled, Angela is the light brown, and Bella of course is the white and brown. So please review and tell me whose POV I should do next. One of the Cullen's maybe? (Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, or maybe Rose) Or one of the wolves? (Jacob, Leah, or Bella) So please review and give me your thoughts.**


	6. Love and Jealousy

**A/N: okay here it is Chapter 5. On Tuesday just as I promised. So enjoy.**

**_Chapter 5 – Love and Jealousy_**

_Jasper POV_

The young female wolf now heading towards us in her human form was beautiful she rivaled even Rosalie in her beauty. It was shocking how pale she was, she had barely a hint of the dark red brown of the reservation and I could feel Rosalie's jealously bubble up at this girl. Rosalie was angry and jealous because this girl not only had her beauty and strength and speed she also had the humanity that Rosalie so desired. She immediately hated her for it. The emotions in Rosalie were so strong that it took me a moment to notice Edward's emotions. Just as her smell reached me, I felt Edward's feelings shift instead of the strange fascination with the girl, he was feeling extreme thirst. I did my best to calm him down but I couldn't understand his reaction, she smelled better than the other wolves, but even I could smell the strange animal smell the wolves possesses and it repelled me from her blood, it didn't seem to be having that effect on Edward. As I kept up a constant stream of calm he finally looked more in control and glanced a thank you at me.

All of this happened in only a matter of seconds and everything was a little calmer when the girl reached us.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Black and I'm the lead alpha and the great grand daughter of Ephraim Black." She said when she stopped a few feet away and smiled.

"Hello. As I said before I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. And this is my wife Esme and our adopted children, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward," he said as he indicated to us.

"Okay, so you are here to renegotiate the treaty, so lets get to it. There are more of you know and the treaty will extend to the new members as well. You keep to your land and off the rez and you cannot harm the humans and we will not harm any member of your family, and no other vampires are under this protection unless you come to us and warn us of such. We also need to know how many of you will be I the area at any given time and we need to know of any visitors you may have as well as any special abilities your family may posses. The border will remain the same, do you agree to these terms?" she said with an authority that was above her years. During her whole speech she remained cool and confidant as if she were addressing any regular human rather than a large coven of vampires. I felt no more of her previous anger only fascination, excitement and a few other emotions that were almost completely hidden from me.

Just as I began to wonder about these hidden emotions, Carlisle spoke, "We agree to the terms, only if you give us the number of wolves in your pack as well as names, colorings and anything else you can think of so that we know with whom we are speaking if we need to make contact."

The wolf-girl took everything in stride. The other wolves made small noises of defiance when Carlisle made his request but the girl felt it was reasonable enough. She gave the other wolves a look that warned them to shut up and she turned back to Carlisle. "That sounds fine to me, but you go first."

"Well first off Alice can see visions of the future, Jasper can fell and effect the emotions of those around him and Edward can read minds." She was shocked at first, as he pointed us three out one by one. But it didn't show on her face and she didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Wow, I've never heard of abilities such as those. I'm curious though if their powers have an effect on me."

It was Carlisle's turn to be shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I am different from the other wolves, I have a very powerful shield that allows me control over how we speak to each other while in wolf form. And since we're being honest, I would like to know if their power affect me and the rest of us since I can block them with my shield as well." This girl was amazing she showed no hesitation in giving us this information even though as a secret it could potentially be a huge advantage if it were unknown who possessed the shield. I could also feel the shock of the other wolves as she revealed this to us. Some were even angry that she told us.

Carlisle looked to Edward, Alice and I giving us permission to answer. She looked to us and I was shocked as her emotions suddenly disappeared. None of us spoke for a few seconds and Carlisle was about to answer the question himself when Edward stepped forward and spoke up. He turned to me and Alice silently asking permission to speak for us and we both nodded to his silent question.

"No our abilities don't seem to work on you or the others. Your futures are nonexistent in Alice's visions as well as ours, probably because we are around you. And I cannot read any of the packs mind except, it seems for when you or the others phase. And Jasper can sense the emotions of all the others except for yours a little bit ago and right now." He spoke tightly trying to stay under control and breath as little as possible as he answered her question.

When he finished she gave a huge smile of dazzling white teeth and laughed, "Well now that we got that all sorted out its time to introduce the rest of the pack. Since the all the others will be arriving momentarily. Okay so I'll begin with those that are already gathered here. Also if you need to speak with the pack we'd prefer if you spoke with my or my brother first since we are the pack leaders." Carlisle nodded his head in approval and she continued, as the wolves moved up one by one as she introduced them. Jacob, her brother; Sam and Seth, his pack; and Leah, Angela and Emily, her pack. Just as she finished introducing the wolves eight more of them walked into the clearing. Paul and Rachael were the first, Paul was gray and Rachael was golden in color as was Rebecca who was the next to walk out with Embry who was reddish in color, then there was yet another gray named Kim and a brown named Jared, finally there was a chocolate brown named Quil and a jet black named Claire. It didn't escape my notice that they entered in pairs, which told us that the couples were imprints. When she was finished introducing the wolves she again turned to Carlisle.

"My brother and I also would like it if the others could get acquainted with your scents so that they will recognize them and we can avoid any accidental attacks. Would you allow us this?" She posed the question so that Carlisle couldn't help but agree.

"Of course, we'll stand a little apart and stay still so that you can get our scents."

"Thank you. After this I believe we are finished. And you are free to go while we go back to our normal patrols. Just know that we'll be watching. I'm going to go phase so I can get your scents as well. They will wait till I come back." Carlisle agreed and the girl loped off into the woods at an inhuman pace still as excited and jumpy as ever.

She came back only seconds later as the gorgeous brown and white wolf. She came up to each of us in turn and got acquainted with our smells. The rest of the wolves followed behind her. She seemed the most comfortable with the situation, the other wolves had the same reaction to our smell as we had to theirs and I could feel their aversion to being close to us. Edward seemed extremely grateful to have Isabella back in her wolf form I could feel that her smell wasn't as appealing then. I could feel her reaction when she reached Edward last that she lingered there longer and seemed to enjoy his smell more than the rest of ours before her emotions cut off again and she stepped away to wait for the others.

As soon as the wolves had gone by, the last eight wolves to arrive took off seeming to head back to the reservation, while Jacob and the pack he arrived with took off to the left and Isabella's pack headed off last and headed toward the rez. When they were all gone Carlisle finally addressed us.

"Lets head home guys we're done."

Everyone was excited now that we got to go home and we were safe from werewolf attacks. We were all heading home when Edward suddenly turned back to us. "I'm going for a run and maybe to hunt, I'll meet you at the house." With that he ran off to right without waiting for an answer. He was extremely nervous and very stressed which worried me but I dismissed it and kept running with my family until Alice turned to me with a worried expression and an anxiousness that was stronger than anything I'd ever felt coming from her.

"My vision is finally back and I can see the family but I can't see Edward anymore, his future disappeared until just before he took off."

**A/N: Sorry, I know I love my cliffys, but yeah so you know the drill. Review or I won't update. If I get some good reviews it may inspire me to have the next chap up before the end of the week, so lets hear those reviews. And again thank you to all of you who have kept me writing, I appreciate it. So…until then. Adios!**


	7. Curiosity

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter just as I promised, you should be proud. So yeah here it is and you since I space things and forget here it is – Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight blah blah or any of the characters blah blah blah they belong to the goddess that is Stephanie Meyer blah blah blah blah. I'm done, enjoy the chapter and please review. Thank you to those who have reviewed my story already also I am writing a story with edluver09 called **_**my bestworst mistake **_**it's all human and I love writing this story with her and we have quite a few loyal followers to that story so if you get the chance then read it and review, please. Okay so now I'm done, I promise. So on to the story. **

**P.S. sorry about the POV change, I felt it was necessary to the story…anywho here goes…**

_**Chapter 6 – Curiosity**_

_Alice POV_

I was so worried about Edward as we got to the house. We were almost finished unpacking when Edward finally came back into my vision. At lease I think it was Edward…. The picture was blurry. That had never happened to me before. But I was much more relaxed now that I could at least see a little of my brother. The picture was blurry but I was almost sure I could see him with someone else. I couldn't make out any features or even tell if the figure was male or female, but I was positive that it couldn't be one of the wolves. I couldn't see them at all, because our species were completely different, so I relaxed and went back to setting up the family closets, I was sure that Edward was safe…

_Bella POV_

I ran with the others for a few minutes before I stopped. And since I was leading they noticed immediately and came to a stop beside me. Leah, Angela, and Emily all looked at me with confused expressions, we were supposed to go back to our original patrols and I could also tell that they were still a little confused about how I acted in the meadow, they had expected me to ignore the treaty and pull everyone to attack, they were shocked that I had let any vampire go, they knew how much I hated them.

"_Okay Bella, what the hell is going on? You've been acting weird ever since we met those bloodsuckers."_ That was Leah of course, always getting right to the point.

I had to lie; there was no way I was going to tell them that I had imprinted on a vampire. I didn't need another pack of wolves out to get me, one was more than enough.

_"I just….well I had no choice. I had to keep the treaty, I couldn't insult my great grandfathers memory that way. I had to renew the treaty with the….ummm…..bloodsuckers."_ damn I couldn't believe how hard it was to call them bloodsuckers now, it seemed so derogatory. _"Uh! This is just really upsetting, I need time to think. Continue with the patrols I'm going for a run."_

I needed to get away from them now, I had to sort all of this out now. SO I gave my instruction and headed back to the meadow. I needed to inhale his scent again. It was easier to be around his scent while I was human and I was intending to phase when I reached the meadow but as I approached I could smell him, he was there.

I didn't know what to do, I was desperate to see him again, but I was also terrified of his reaction to me. I decided I didn't want to walk up to him in human form because his reaction in the meadow a few minutes ago was strange, he seemed wary of me so I decided to enter as a wolf.

As I walked into the meadow, he tuned his head to look at me. He seemed shocked that I had showed up here again.

"Hello!" He called out nervously is his angel's voice, even his voice was so beautiful that it nearly knocked me breathless, but that was easier to hide and ignore in this form. So I nodded in acknowledgement to him. He still seemed a bit nervous and sat down close to the boundary line that divided the meadow. I stayed where I was and tried to convey my curiosity about why he was still in the meadow. He looked at me, clearly still nervous and now seemingly confused.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to phase yet. I didn't think I could completely hide the imprint if I was in human form and I was that close to him, but his wouldn't be the best conversation if we couldn't really communicate, but I didn't have time to finish contemplating the problem.

"So…. ummm…with your shield…does it always shield you even when you don't concentrate on it?" he asked nervously.

I was still in wolf form so I just nodded my head. I really wanted to phase but I was a little worried about being here with a vampire in human form. With none of the pack around, and there was no way I was going to tell them what I was doing. But I decided to hell with it, if I was going to be here with him, I might as well be human so we could have an actual conversation. So I tapped my foot on the ground trying to tell him to wait so that we could talk. He was confused at first and then he began to laugh. Now it was my turn to be confused, I couldn't see anything funny.

"Wow okay I never thought I'd see the day when a dog, no offense, would tell someone to stay." When he chuckled again the sound made my heart clench and I felt giddy with relief that he wasn't laughing at me. But his voice was so beautiful that I don't think I would've minded even if he had been laughing at me. Actually come to think of it, it was pretty funny; I let out a low wolfy chuckle before I sprinted back into the woods to phase.

I phased and got dressed quickly before I walked back onto the meadow nervously. I knew he had waited and was still there, I could smell his mouthwateringly delicious scent, so different from the usual burning that we got in our nostrils when we smelled vampire. He smelled so good that I wondered as I was walking, if he tasted as good as he smelled. But I pushed that thought out of my head as soon as it entered. He looked up at me silently as I made my way towards the line. I immediately looked down, refusing to look up at him, but I could feel him staring. I stopped a good ten feet away from him and plopped down to the ground before I looked at him. When I looked up our eyes locked and I couldn't look away. His eyes were butterscotch brown and they were beautiful. He continued staring at me just as I continued staring at him. Neither of could seem to look away. Finally he broke our gaze and looked down at the blade of grass he was playing with.

"So Isabella…."

I didn't like anyone calling me by my full name, but it sounded like music rolling off his tongue. I was hesitant to correct him but I convinced myself because I wanted to hear him call me Bella. All of this contemplation took me only a quarter of a second and I corrected him before he had a chance to continue with what he was saying.

"Actually, it's Bella. Only my dad calls me Isabella, but only when he's being serious, which isn't often." I laughed. My father, Billy, was almost never serious he loved to laugh and joke around as much as Jake did.

Edward looked up and smiled at me as I laughed. I almost gasped in shock. He had this amazingly crooked smile that almost had me hyperventilating right on the spot. But after my transformation I had almost complete control over my emotions, except for when i was really angry. So I managed not to make a fool of my self and gasp or hyperventilate or smile back stupidly, although I did smile back…

"What about your mother, what does she call you?" he asked still smiling.

That question made my face fall instantly.

He back tracked quickly tying to remedy the situation, "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry or anything…I just…I…. I'm sorry," I didn't understand why he was so worried that he upset me, but I couldn't stand seeing him like that so I immediately tried to calm him.

"No, no it's alright, it's fine, it's just that my mother disappeared shortly after I phased and I haven't seen her since. She knew about the whole werewolf thing so we aren't sure what happened, but we think she may have been attacked by a vampire, because we couldn't find a completely human scent it was too mixed up with a vampire smell." I wasn't sure if he understood all that, the story sounded like babbling, but he seemed to get it.

"I'm sorry." He answered as if it was his fault.

"No it's alright, it's not like it's your fault or anything. I just wish I had been there to save her. But well I've had enough of this conversation so lets change the subject."

"Alright shoot." He answered.

"Okay so I have a question for you. You read minds right?" I paused for a second as he nodded his head acknowledging that I got it right. "So what…. Then can you read any mind anywhere, or like do you hear everyone's, every thought or can like focus on just one person…or what?" Again I was babbling almost incoherently and I was afraid he wasn't going to understand but he didn't hesitate with his answer.

"No I can't read any mind anywhere, they have to be close, within a two mile radius, five if I'm really familiar with the mind. And yes I hear their every thought, unless I really work at tuning them out. I can't turn the ability off so it's a little annoying to have all these voices in my head all the time. Which is why I am really enjoying your company, I haven't had a conversation without my ability since I was human. It's nice to be able to talk to someone without having to hear their every thought, although it is a little frustrating to me that I don't know what you're thinking."

I laughed at his slightly convoluted sentence. "Well I know what you mean, before I got control of my shield I had to listen to all the others, but I also had the added problem that they could hear me as well. It was very frustrating. So I kinda know what you mean about having to deal with that power."

"Wow, not only can you give a break with the mental barrage I have to endure every way but you understand and can sympathize, I've never met anyone like you before, Bella." He said the last part silently as if he was afraid of my reaction.

His words sent a thrill of fear and excitement through me but I couldn't let him see that so I played it off as a joke.

"Well, I am one of a kind, you know." I laughed at the end when I flipped my hair.

He seemed as if he was about to laugh too, when his eyes suddenly darkened and he lunged at me.

**A/N: so there is chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it. And yes I do love my cliffies very very much. So I'll try to have chapter 7 up by Monday, Tuesday at the latest, but is wanna get some reviews, so come give me something. And those of you that have been reviewing, I just wanna say thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Also when you review, tell me who's POV you want for Chapter 7, should it be from Edward or Bella? Also flames and ideas for this story are welcome. So…till next we meet again.**


	8. Bloodlust

**A/N: Can you believe it! Three updates in one week! Three! Wow that's amazing. And I was estimating Monday for this chapter, but I just started writing and I couldn't stop so I got he chapter up two three days early? Whatever, it's early. Okay so anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed. You keep me writing this story; if it weren't for you I would've already gotten bored and given up on this story. Since I get bored easily and can never stick to one thing unless someone is pushing me to keep going, so thanks to you all for making me continue this story. Also I want all my readers to know that I will finish this story as long as I keep getting reviews but if for some reason I really can't continue I promise not to leave you hanging, I'll tell you what the plan was for the story and I'll post the last chapter, but we don't have to worry about that now do we? Nope because I am determined to finish this story so keep reviewing and feel free to give me any ideas, because there is always room for improvement. So that's about all I have to say except I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does so yeah here goes chapter 7.**

**_Chapter 7 – Bloodlust_**

_Edward POV_

I was back in the meadow inhaling her lingering scent. I knew that I was practically torturing myself but I couldn't help it, I guess I'm a bit of a masochist. But her smell was just so alluring, so intoxicating.

Suddenly I could hear the sounds of one of the wolves approaching and was shocked when _her_ scent blew into the meadow ahead of her. I didn't know what to do, if I ran it would seem as if we are up to something, but why is she back here, what does she want? It's so frustrating to not be able to hear her thoughts, I never before realized how much my ability helped me in all situations and now I felt blind and exposed. I decided to stay in the meadow and wait, I didn't want to give the wrong impression and risk a violation of the treaty.

Seconds later I heard her stop just before the edge of the meadow where she finally caught my scent. She stopped for a second before continuing. She seemed unafraid and unconcerned by my presence. This shocked me; usually the wolves were wary about addressing us one on one. To be honest that plus the lure of her blood had me nervous. I wasn't sure what to say to her so I just started with a simple. "Hello" and hoped she didn't catch the nervousness in my voice. She simply nodded in acknowledgment. The wind finally shifted and I could no longer smell her. But being the masochist that I am I moved closer. I stopped near the boundary line and sat down. She watched me the entire way but not warily like I expected, more like she was…. fascinated?

She was still for a few seconds as if she was unsure of her decision so I decided to try and make polite conversation with her.

"So…. ummm…with your shield…does it always shield you even when you don't concentrate on it?" I wasn't sure if I could even ask this question. I was afraid I would sound like I was gathering information, but I was honestly curious about her so I asked anyway, albeit nervously.

She nodded and stayed where she was as if she were contemplating something before she looked at me again and tapped her paw on the ground. At first I had no idea what that meant until it hit me. She was trying to tell me to stay, the idea made me laugh aloud. A dog asking someone to stay? It was pretty funny until I saw the confused look on her face so I decided to try and explain it through my laughing fit.

"Wow okay I never thought I'd see the day when a dog, no offense," I really hoped I hadn't offended her with that comment but I could think of no other more appropriate way to phrase it, "would tell someone to stay." I laughed again as I watched her contemplate what I had said before she let out what sounded to be laughter. Even her laughter as a wolf was beautiful; I couldn't even begin to imagine what it sounded like when she was human. Then suddenly she turned and sprinted into the forest. I was a little worried but she had asked me to stay, so I did.

Less than a minute later I could hear human feet walking barefoot to the meadow, she was now downwind so I couldn't smell her, which was probably a good thing, considering. So I waited for her and began playing with a blade of grass nervously. Finally she entered the meadow at a human pace, I looked up at her and was again shocked at the beauty and grace she possessed. I couldn't take my eyes off of her even when she looked down refusing to look at me. She took a seat about ten feet away from me and finally looked up. Our eyes locked and I couldn't bring myself to look away. She was so beautiful her gold rimmed chocolate eyes continued to stare into mine and I was entranced by her. Finally I was able to break our gaze as I looked back down to the blade of grass I still had clutched in my fingertips. I needed to talk to her but I couldn't figure out what to say so just decided to start talking and try to improvise.

"So Isabella…." I paused and was about to continue when she finally spoke.

"Actually, it's Bella. Only my dad calls me Isabella, but only when he's being serious, which isn't often." She said with a laugh. I was shocked that she would let me use her nickname, even if she hated her name, she was technically my enemy and I couldn't believe that she would allow me such an honor. And her laugh it was so beautiful, if I needed to breathe I probably would've been hyperventilating. So I simply smiled back when she stopped laughing enough to look at me again. She just smiled back, I decided to continue with the conversation and I figured the best way to do that was too stay on track with our current conversation.

"What about your mother, what does she call you?" I asked hoping to see her smile again. But I was shocked when her face dropped, all laughter and smiles gone. I didn't want to see her hurting so I tried to backtrack and have her forgive me so that she wouldn't leave. "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry or anything…I just…I…. I'm sorry,"

She answers back just as quickly, almost as if she didn't want me to feel bad, but I knew that was just wishful thinking. "No, no it's alright, it's fine, it's just that my mother disappeared shortly after I phased and I haven't seen her since. She knew about the whole werewolf thing so we aren't sure what happened, but we think she may have been attacked by a vampire, because we couldn't find a completely human scent it was too mixed up with a vampire smell."

Oh, well that explained a lot. It explained her anger at first when we were first in the meadow. Her story made me ashamed of what my family and I were. Our kind destroyed so many lives. I answered her in the only way I could think of at the moment. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright, it's not like it's your fault or anything. I just wish I had been there to save her. But well I've had enough of this conversation so lets change the subject."

That made me feel a little bit better and I was just as eager to change the conversation, I didn't like seeing her sad. "Alright shoot." I told her so that she could start a conversation she was comfortable with.

"Okay so I have a question for you. You read minds right?" I simply nodded in acknowledgment, a little shocked that she had remembered. "So what…. Then can you read any mind anywhere, or like do you hear everyone's, every thought or can like focus on just one person…or what?" she asked quickly almost as if she were trying to fit as many questions as she could into one sentence.

"No I can't read any mind anywhere, they have to be close, within a two mile radius, five if I'm really familiar with the mind. And yes I hear their every thought, unless I really work at tuning them out. I can't turn the ability off so it's a little annoying to have all these voices in my head all the time. Which is why I am really enjoying your company, I haven't had a conversation without my ability since I was human. It's nice to be able to talk to someone without having to hear their every thought, although it is a little frustrating to me that I don't know what you're thinking." It was nice being able to be completely honest with her.

"Well I know what you mean, before I got control of my shield I had to listen to all the others, but I also had the added problem that they could hear me as well. It was very frustrating. So I kinda know what you mean about having to deal with that power."

Her answer surprised me, it was shocking to hear someone else understand and sympathize exactly what I am going through. Jasper very nearly did, nut emotions were easier to handle and control than thoughts are. "Wow, not only can you give a break with the mental barrage I have to endure every way but you understand and can sympathize, I've never met anyone like you before, Bella." The last part kinda just slipped out of my mouth and I was immediately worried that I had offended her. But she laughed it off and responded jokingly, "Well, I am one of a kind, you know." She said as she flipped her hair.

I was about to join in her laughter when the wind pushed her scent toward me and caught me off guard, without thinking and acting purely on instinct, I lunged at her. The smell of her blood promised instant satisfaction and I couldn't fight the monster back down. She barely managed to get out of the way and was already phased by the time I had turned to face her. Her smell wasn't as appealing, but it was enough. I lunged at her again. When I did I suddenly felt a tearing in my shoulder. She had already moved and had used her claws to tear through my arm, she very nearly severed my arm. She was fast and I couldn't read her mind so I had to use all my strength and all my speed so that I could fell the intense satisfaction her blood offered me. I lunged at her again, before she even had a chance to move. My venom-covered teeth tore through her shoulder as she once again leapt away. I could now taste her sweet blood on my tongue and it was even better than I had ever imagined. I was distracted by her taste when suddenly she rammed into me and I was thrown back across the border and into a tree a hundred feet away. As my head slammed against the tree and her smell lessened I suddenly regained control and became aware of myself. I was shocked at what I had done.

Suddenly I could taste her blood again and was terrified. Vampire venom was poisonous too the wolves, she would die if it stayed in her blood stream. I quickly turned around, only to see her glaring at me from the other side of the boundary line. I didn't understand why she wasn't attacking. I had broken the treaty and I deserved punishment for what I had done to her. I couldn't believe that I had attacked her. She stood her ground and I was grateful that she didn't seem to be showing any sign that the venom was affecting her. I had to speak I had to apologize to her but I didn't know how to make her understand, I never meant to hurt her.

"I….I….I'm so sorry Bella…..I didn't mean to…..I just…..it was your scent and the wind just…..oh god, I am so sorry Bella….so sorry." She just shook her head and glared at me. Suddenly I cold hear her voice in my head, _"Leave. Now. Or I will kill you." _I was in shock I had just heard her mind, but her words hurt so much. I couldn't think of anything else to say to her and I didn't want to hurt her again so I left. I ran full speed to our new home, holding my right arm with my left, willing it not to fall off. I needed to get to Carlisle so he could fix it. I ran all the way home, still worried about Bella. What if my venom gets into her bloodstream? I didn't want to cause Bella's death.

**A/N: Okay so that's the end of chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Isn't Edwards' mind just a fascinating place? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed the chappie, please please please review, you know how I love those reviews. Anywho, any suggestions for the next POV, there's Bella, or maybe Carlisle, or maybe one of the other wolves, either way give me some suggestions. So I hope to have the next chap up by Monday. Also please review or at least give me a suggestion of whose POV you want next, even if all you send is 'Bella' or 'Carlisle' as a suggestion just come on give me something. So yeah I'll try to have the chap done by Monday, in the meantime have a good weekend everyone! Oh and i know there are a few of you who don't like the repition in my stories but this is just how i write, it helps me to organize my ideas and so that i can understand exactly whats going on in my characters heads. So i'm sorry if it bothers anyone but thats just how i write and it's probably not gonna change any time soon.**


	9. Venom

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Anywho…..I'm still not entirely set on the story line except for what happens at the end so I'm just gonna be improvising and coming up with ideas on the spot so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. And also thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Okay and you may get a little confused with Bella's abilities and maybe a little confused about Alice's vision in the last chapter, but don't worry everything will be explained eventually, soon enough I will explain it all to you but for now enjoy the chapter.**

**_Chapter 8 – Venom_**

_Bella POV_

How could he? How could he attack me like that? We were having a wonderful conversation and I was getting the feeling that he actually liked me, even though we are mortal enemies, but then he just, he attacked me! I was furious not with him as much as I was with myself. How could I have been so stupid?! It only took him a second to shake off the blow from when I threw him into the tree. He looked at me again but I was surprised to see shock and remorse in his expression, but I didn't want to see it. Finally he spoke up, "I….I….I'm so sorry Bella…..I didn't mean to…..I just…..it was your scent and the wind just…..oh god, I am so sorry Bella….so sorry." I was so angry with him. All I wanted was to tell him to go, but I didn't want to phase I was afraid he would attack me again and I didn't have any clothes to change into since I had to phase so quickly. Finally I concentrated on my shield, trying to push it aside so I could tell him to go. Suddenly it shifted off of my mind and I pushed my thoughts at him. _"Leave. Now. Or I will kill you." _But as I said that I suddenly felt a rush of sadness that wasn't my own and I could hear an unrecognizable jumble of thoughts that didn't belong to any of the pack. The thoughts held the same tenor of Edward's voice and I recognized the jumbled thoughts and emotions as his. It was my turn to be shocked. I just stood and watched as he turned and ran, his emotions and thoughts still strong in my mind, but they faded away quickly as he ran away faster than any vampire I had ever seen, he was faster than Jacob, I think he could even keep up with me.

It hurt to watch him run away from me. I was mad at him sure but the was still my imprint and my whole world gravitated around him now. I wanted t talk to him again to convince him to come back but my shield had already snapped back in to place and I was still worried that he would attack me again. Suddenly I remembered the metallic tearing sound when I fought back and I remembered seeing him clutching his arm as he ran. My stomach plummeted as I realized I hurt him. He was my imprint, I couldn't believe that I had done that to him. Before I could plummet too far into my guilt I felt a faint burning cold in my shoulder. I suddenly remembered the tear of his teeth as they tore into my shoulder.

I was suddenly very worried. According to legend vampire venom was poisonous to us. If left to spread we would die, but only a vampire could suck the venom out without being hurt, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't call Edward back and I couldn't tell the others, they wouldn't be able to save me anyway and they would hurt Edward. Suddenly the pain stopped as my skin stitched itself back together.

AS I watched my skin lace itself back together, I could suddenly see Edward running up to a huge mansion like home. I saw him calling out to Carlisle but Carlisle was blurry. I could see Edward in perfect clarity but everything else was hazy and clouded. Suddenly I was staring at my healed shoulder again, all that was left was a small crescent shaped scar. What was that? Edward was miles away why would I suddenly see something like that? I had no idea what was wrong with me.

I knew this wasn't normal imprinting stuff, but then again I wasn't exactly normal. I was the first female to change without an imprint and when I did imprint I imprint on a vampire and then there is this shield, also there was the fact that I was faster and stronger than anyone else in the pack even in human form. My brother was faster and stronger too but not nearly to the extent that I was, he also didn't have anything like my shield. Then there were the thoughts and emotions I felt from Edward and the strange image I had of him at his home. I always assumed that my abilities had something to do with the fact that I was a female alpha, but suddenly another option occurred to me.

What about my mother? Was there something about her that caused these differences? Is that why she left? I had a lot to think about now that this option had occurred to me. What could possibly be so different about my mother that these strange traits would appear in me?

**A/N: Okay sorry this chapter was so short, but I needed to get this in immediately so that I can set up a few of my other ideas. Hmmmm…..why is Bella so different. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Next chapter will be Carlisle POV for when Edward gets home. So after that who do you want to hear from? Please review and tell me who you want to speak after Carlisle. So anyway thanks for the reviews, until next time. Bye!**


	10. Doctoring

**A/N: okay sorry but this chapter is gonna be a little short. Again. I promise I'll start writing longer chapters again soon……I hope. Any way here is the next chap of Unprecedented.**

_**Chapter 9 – Doctoring**_

_Carlisle POV_

I was finishing unpacking my books in my study when I could suddenly hear Edward running towards the house. He was running faster than he usually does, his breathing was sharp and irratic which was strange. I was trying to figure it out when I heard him call for me.

"Carlisle…..help." he called, almost yelling.

I was immediately on alert as I ran out to see what was wrong. Edward was on his knees in front of the house clutching his arm to his body. I could see that his arm was almost completely severed, it was mostly hanging off. This was shocking to me, there were only a few creatures in this world who had power enough to hurt a vampire. Suddenly Edward fell to the ground convulsing. But as suddenly as the convulsions had started, then stopped. I ran and picked up Edward who still hadn't said anything more and ran him into the house.

"Edward what happened? Who did this?" He just continued staring at me when I realized that his arm should've already been nearly healed. We vampires heal quickly when injured and usually you can see the muscle and tissue repairing itself, and I could see it with Edward, but it was much slower than it should've been. I realized he still hadn't answered my question and when I looked up he had his eyes clutched shut and looked pained.

"Edward, you need to tell me what happened. Your arm isn't healing like it should and worried aout the spasms from earlier. What happened?"

Finally he opened his eyes and looked at me. They were more pained than they should've been. It couldn't be possible that his arm was hurting that much. He looked at me a minute longer before he answered in broken voice.

"Bella…."

"The pack did this to you?" I was angry. I don't think I ever felt this much anger toward someone ever before in my life. We had trusted the pack and only minutes later they had attacked my son! How dare they?! But I was surprised that one of the wolves had done this, the wolves had their own kind of venom on their teeth that allowed them to tear apart vampires but it never slowed down healing this much, not even vampire venom did. But I was momentarily destracted from my anger when Edward began speaking again.

"N…no….Bella,……she……i…….she just smelled so good……..i was caught off guard by her scent and I attacked…..i ……I didn't mean to……..i bit her…..and she fought back…..but she let me go."

I didn't know what to say. I noticed that the two alpha twins, Isabella and Jacob had a better smell than the other wolves but considering Edwards control I was shocked that he had attacked.

"Wait did you say you BIT her?"

Edward nodded solemnly.

Shoot. Our venom was poisonous to the wolves, if she died or told, then the treaty would be off. I needed to find her. Edward eyes suddenly flew to mine.

"Go, please, please go check on her………please……..she can't die because of me."

I was rooted in place in astonishment as I registered Edward's reaction. Why would he reacte this way. He seemed so worried about her. As if it would hurt him if she were to die.

"Please, please check on her." He asked again.

There was so much pain in his voice that I immediately agreed.

"Okay Edward, but you need to stay where you are till your arm heals." He simly nodded. And before I could ask he responded to my thoughts.

"We were in the meadow. And tell her….tell her I'm sorry."

I once again reminded him to stay before I dashed out the door. As I got closer to the meadow I could hear the fast heart beat of one of the wolves. The heartbeat sounded normal and as I got closer I could hear the sounds of their padded feet pacing back and forth before they stopped when they caught my scent. I walked slowly into the meadow to see Isabella staring at me angrily.

"Isabella, are you alright? Edward told me what happened. He said he bit you and our venom is poisonous to your kind…..Are I'm a doctor and I figured I could help….and…"

I wasn't sure what else to say, she wasn't responding in anyway. I was about to continue when I caught a flash of a freshly healed crescent shaped scar on her shoulder. I was astonished that the bite had healed. Even if the bite hadn't of come from Edward, how could she still be alive? It wasn't possible, our venom reacted negatively with their blood and it killed their kind everytime.

I decided to ask her again. I was curious now, what could possibly make her so different from the other wolves. I remembered hers and her brother's strange scent. It had the same woodsy smell as the others but theirs also smelled sweeter. And when she was human her blood only held a small bit of the woodsy smell, but in a good way, and her shield! She was like no other wolf I had ever seen before her.

"Isabella are you hurt?" I asked again in a firm voice, waiting.

Finally she shook her head.

"Edward said he bit you. Is that true?" I asked again.

She nodded again.

"Are you alright? As I said before our venom is poisonous to you."

Before I had even finished she was already nodding her head in answer to my first question.

"How did you get the venom out?"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

If she hadn't gotten the venom out, then there was no possible way that she could even be alive. It just wasn't possible. I wanted to get more answers out of her, but that would require her to phase and I had a feeling that she wasn't going to do that. She was fine so I had to go report back to Edward, but there was one more thing I needed to clear up.

"Ummm….you know, Edward didn't mean to attack you." I stated as she made a slight scoffing sound in response.

"He really didn't. He hasn't hunted in a while and you smell so much better than the other animals out here. He was unprepared and when he caught your scent the bloodlust took over. He wanted me to tell you he was sorry."

She just continued to stare at me, whether in confusion or mocking disbelief I didn't know, so I continued on.

"I know he violated the treaty, but it wasn't his fault, but if you want us to leave, then we will go."

She seemed deep in thought for a when a look of pain crossed her face and she shook her head. I was surprised that she was going to let us stay, maybe she had believed me after all. I wasn't sure so I asked again for confirmation and she just nodded. So we were going to stay, I wasn't sure what she was going to tell the packs, but I was confident that she was telling the truth.

"Thank you Isabella. You have no idea what this means to us. But are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded at me again before she turned and sprinted off towards La Push.

She was very strange, but I decided to let it go and make my home so I could ask Edward if he had learned anything else about her. I wanted to know what made her so unique among the wolves. I turned and ran back home. I was in such a rush that I didn't see the three wolves watching my departure from our side of the line.

**A/N: okay so there it is, Chapter 9! I can't believe I've gotten 100 reviews for this story, I'm amazed, I never thought I'd get this kind of attention for this story. So thank you so much to ALL of you who have reviewed. You have no idea how happy it makes me. Thank you so so much. So I'm going to start working on the next chapter which is going to be an Alice POV. So any suggestions for the chap after that, I wanna hear them so put them in your reviews. And agai thank you so much. Although I do wanna hear, who do think the wolves were that were watching Carlisle? And I also want to hear, what do think makes Bella different? I won't give you your answers yet but you'll know soon enough. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update ASAIC. (As Soon As I Can)**


	11. Hatred

**A/N: Hello again, sorry it's probably gonna be another short chapter…. maybe. I don't know we'll see, maybe I'll get caught up in the writing and I'll write more than I'm expecting, I guess we'll see. Also there are three speakers in this chapter and since I'm not giving away names. They will just be labeled as U1, U2, and U3. Sorry for any confusion. Anyway enjoy.**

**_Chapter 10 – Hatred_**

_Unknown POV_

"It's time we took her out" U1

"_I agree, but how? She is far more powerful than us." _U2

"_No she is not. She is undeserving of being one of us. She shouldn't even be one of us." _U1

I was tired of hearing their relentless arguing we already knew that the girl had to die and that she was more powerful though we would wish otherwise.

"_It has already been decided that she must die. Although I would like to see how the situation plays out. She has obviously imprinted and the situation has changed. If we really want to get to her we first must get to him." _U3

"_But how, he is nearly as protected as her. He would be hard to contain once we got a hold of him because he must be alive when we capture him or she will not come willingly. We have to get her to trade her life for his, which will be easy as long as she gets proof that he is alive." _U2

"_We don't have to keep him alive. That will be a waste. We simply have to convince her that he is fine." _U1

"_No, considering her prospective abilities, she will be able to tell if we are lying to her and she will instead attack. And if we are right about her abilities and she learns of them before this there is no chance that we will be able to stop her. We must plan this carefully and wait for a chance to take him." _U3

"_And how do you propose we take him? Huh he will be hard if not impossible to contain." _U1

"_It's simple, we tell him that we have her. And that she needs his help." _U1

"_But you heard them he has abilities too. He will be able to tell if we are lying as well as she would be able to." _U2

"_No he won't. He is unable to read our minds just as he is unable to read theirs. Although unintentionally, she has shielded us as well we are still connected to them as well if you were to try and contact them we easily could. Which is how we will tell her of the capture of her imprint. Her shield will keep him from being allowed to read our minds so that we can convince him that we are trying to help her and that she is in danger." _U3

"_But how do we know that he will go? We cannot be sure that he would risk his life for hers." _U1

"_We will wait and watch. If we are convinced that he will has no feeling for her then we will revise the plan, so that we capture him another way." _U3

"_But we need to ensure that we stay out of their normal paths and downwind from any of them. We cannot risk one of them smelling our presence." _U2

Our plan was made, and I was sure that it would work. The way he interacted with her gave me the idea, and I was sure that he would come with us. But nevertheless I agreed to wait so than we would be sure that it would work.

Isabella Black we are back and this time you will die. You are a disgrace to our kind and are not one of us. This time, you will be overthrown.

**A/N: okay so I know this chapter was excruciatingly short and I'm sorry but I promise the next update will be posted soon. So yeah I originally planned on this being an Alice chapter but then I had the idea for this chap and I just had to write it. Also I just wanted to explain something before people asked. These three know Bella imprinted because they saw her let Edward go. And they know her well enough to know that even with the treaty she would've killed him because he attacked her. Anyway, any idea who these three unknown's are? So anyway until next time, please review, laters.**


	12. Blurs

**A/N: yay here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews I love reading them so thank you so much. Umm…yeah that's about it. Except, um I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer blah blah blah. And here we go.**

**_Chapter 11 – Blurs_**

_Alice POV_

Soon after we all got home, Jasper and I decided to go hunting and unpack later. We were out hunting and I was still monitoring Edward's blurry future when it suddenly the blur became worse then disappeared before it became crystal clear. He was running through the woods clutching his nearly severed arm to his side.

"Jasper! Jasper, we need to get back something happened to Edward." Jasper had just finished with the elk we had found.

"Lets go then Alice. What happened?"

"I don't know. His future was still blurry it got even worse then I saw him running through the woods and something very nearly pulled his arm off. We need to get back."

We ran through the woods as fast as we could and as we got closer we saw Carlisle leave quickly running into the woods.

What's going on? Why would Carlisle be leaving in such a hurry? I checked Carlisle's future and found that his was blurring just before it disappeared just as Edwards had done. I couldn't figure it out so I continued running so that I could ask Edward.

I also checked on everyone else but it seemed as if they had gone hunting I could see them feeding.

Jasper and I ran into the house only seconds after Carlisle had left to find Edward on the couch clutching his arm. He didn't even spare us a glance as we came in, his eyes were closed and he looked pained.

"Edward! Edward what happened? Are you alright? I couldn't see you, you were blurry and then your future disappeared and then I saw that you were hurt and now Carlisle's future has disappeared and……."

"Alice will you please shut up." Edward finally spoke up glaring at me.

"Whoa, Edward, what wrong you're in so much pain and it's not form your arm. What happened?" Jasper asked after reading Edwards emotions.

"Nothing. It's not a big deal." There was no way he thought we would give up that easily.

"Come on Edward, at least tell me, where did Carlisle go?" I could see that he had no intention of answering us, so I decided to try for an easier question.

"If I tell you will you go? I kind of want to be alone."

"But Ed…." I started but Jasper cut me off. "Sure, just tell us."

"He went to go see Bella."

"_Bella? Oh you mean the werewolf Isabella? That would explain why the futures disappeared but it doesn't explain why they were blurry at first. But wait why would he….Oh….did she do this to you!?……." _I thought as I was trying to figure everything out.

"Alice would you shut up! You have no idea what you are talking about and none of this concerns you. SO stay out of it." Edward said angrily

I was shocked, Edward had never spoken to me like that. It just wasn't like him to speak to anyone like that. He must really be upset.

"Duh Alice. Can you and Jasper just go? You said you would and yet here you stand. Just go." He said sadly. I hated seeing my brother so sad, but I was sure that he wasn't going to tell me anything today and it would only turn into a fight if we kept pestering him.

"Fine. Lets go Jazz."

"Of course Al. But just so you know Edward, you can talk to us, it's not like we're going to judge you or anything."

Edward let out an exasperated sigh and laid back down as we walked away. I was still worried about Carlisle but I couldn't think of anything we could do at the moment so Jasper and I just went up to our room. To wait for Carlisle and hopefully get some answers.

Only minute's later Carlisle future came back as I saw him running home. He didn't look upset of anything, he looked deep in thought but that wasn't surprising for him so we just anxiously waited for his return so I could get my answers.

"Jazz, Carlisle is on his way back." I said loudly enough so that everyone in the house would also hear me.

"Good, maybe now we'll get some answers." He whispered back low enough so that only I could hear him. Although it was a wasted effort because even though Edward could not hear us speaking he wouldn't have nay problem hearing our thoughts.

Just then we heard Carlisle come through the door and start checking on Edward.

"Your arm looks much better. Is anyone else back yet? I hope Esme didn't see your arm. She would be so upset." Carlisle asked Edward after he checked to make sure his arm was healing.

Edward answered back in a nearly lifeless voice. "Yeah my arm feels better. Alice and Jasper arrived after you left, Alice saw that I was hurt, but none of the others have come back, so Esme hasn't seen and she won't it will be healed by the time she gets back so lets not mention it to her."

Suddenly Edward was speaking so low that we couldn't hear a word they were saying, because Carlisle was simply answering in his mind.

Jazz and I decided to make our way downstairs to see what was going on. When we got down stairs Edward was just standing there with a blank look on his face, and Carlisle was looking at him with concern. It was time for me to speak up.

"Edward, Carlisle is everything alright?"

Edward turned to glare at me before he answered. "I told you to stay out of it Alice. This is none of your business." HE turned back to Carlisle before continuing, "Carlisle I'll be up in my room and don't worry I'll stay lying down till my arm is fully healed." Carlisle nodded as Edward rushed up to his room. Carlisle made his way over to the coach and sat down wearily.

"Carlisle is everything alright?" I asked trying to hide my thoughts and whisper so that Edward wouldn't hear me.

He sighed and then turned to answer me. "Yes Alice everything is fine, but Edward asked that I don't say anything to the rest of the family so whatever you want to know you'll have to wait till Edward is ready to talk about it."

This upset me but I didn't want to anger Edward more and upset Carlisle by badgering him with my questions.

Jasper had already told me upstairs that Edward was hurt and upset. And that he was angrier then he's ever seen anyone be and that the anger was directed toward himself. I could not figure out what could have upset Edward so much but I knew I wasn't going to get any answers as long as Edward was upset. But he way Jasper made it sound, it would be awhile before that happened.

Hours later after everyone had gotten back and Jasper and I were unpacking when Edward finally spoke up form his room.

"I'm going hunting, I'll see you early tomorrow. And Alice don't follow me." He called out just as his future disappeared again.

**A/N: Sorry, it's another cliffie but oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me who's POV you want next.**


	13. Explanations

**A/N: hello again. Thank you all so much for the reviews and for reading the story. I am shocked that this many people are reading and actually care about this story, so thank you all so much for keeping me writing. And I'm sorry about the wait, I was actually planning on updating Friday the 8th but my stupid school decided now would be the perfect time to block fanfiction, because it's 'entertainment' so apparently we have to be bored every second we're at school or we'll all gonna die. So anyway I'm obviously pissed at this turn of events, especially since fanfiction is my brand of heroin and they flippen BLOCKED IT! So I'm a "little" angry. Any way here we go onto the story. ALso the updates are going to be alittle slower than i hoped since school was the only place where i had time to update my story. But i will try and get the next updates up as soon as i can.**

_**Chapter 12 – Explanations**_

_Bella POV_

I was running back to the rez when I realized that I needed to make sure Leah and the others were changing patrols.

"_Leah, you can head back to La Push now, it's time to switch patrols. Also I'll take shift tonight, so you and Jacob can stay back with the rest of the pack on the rez."_

I really needed to think about everything and possibly talk to Edward again, tonight would be the perfect time.

"_Are you sure Bells, Jacob and I don't mind taking the shift, besides you already did your shift this week. What's wrong?"_

Damn I always forget how observant she can be. Her, Angela and Jake can always tell when something's up. But now that I have more control over my shield I could make sure she didn't feel anything in me that would alert her to my predicament.

"_Uh…yeah, it'll be fine. Besides I want to talk to Jake about switching things around with these night shifts anyway. So don't worry about it. Tell Jake that I'm gonna go home to take a nap and not to worry about tonight."_

I think even with the shield she could tell something was up.

"_Sure Bella, but are you sure you are alright you seem upset and a little outta sorts. If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me right?"_

Shoot, I knew she could tell. But I just tried to divert her attention.

"_Of course Leah, you've always been like a sister to me, even before you and Jake got together. There's nothing wrong I'm just tired."_

"_Oh alright, well have a good nap and good luck on patrol tonight. Thank you."_

Good she seems placated for now.

"_Your welcome Leah."_

After my conversation with Leah I headed home so that I could think. I wasn't really tired; I was too wound up for that. I just wanted to go home and relax. Since I had no clothes I had to jump in to my window so that I could change and go tell my father that I was home. When I had some clean sweats and a t-shirt on I went into the living room to find my father. He was watching the game and wasn't aware that I had come home.

"Hey dad."

He jumped a little, surprised to have me home so early but he turned offering me a big grin on his wrinkled face.

"Bella! You're home early, how was patrol. Jake sent Sam to tell me what happened with the Cullen's, I'm glad everything went smoothly."

"Yeah dad. The rest of patrol went fine. But I'm taking Jake and Leah's night patrol tonight so I'm gonna get some rest."

"Sure sure darling. But be careful tonight. 'You know I always worry about you doing these patrols alone."

"Don't worry about it dad, everyone else is still taking the rez patrols throughout the night. You know there are always at least two others phased."

"Yeah but still. You're running out in the forest all alone, miles away from the rez."

"Don't worry about it dad, you know I have a better chance out there by myself than most of the others with their imprints."

He laughed, obviously happy that Jake, and me especially were more powerful than the other wolves.

"Okay well have a good nap dear."

"I will dad. See you later."

With that I went back to my room to sort out my thoughts.

This was all so confusing; I had no idea what to even think. I was so mixed up and my brain was over loaded. When suddenly I was seeing those strange pictures in my head again. I saw Edward in a room; he was lying on a black leather coach with his injured arm laying on his chest almost healed and his other arm thrown over his eyes. He looked so sad, I could see his chest heaving as if he was crying but I couldn't hear anything. It was almost deathly silent. His pain almost had me running to comfort him and I would've if the strange scene hadn't suddenly cut off, with the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey dad! What's up? Is Bella here?" Jake called out as he came into the house.

"Hey Jake nothing much is going on here. And yeah Bella is here but she went to go take a nap since she said she was taking yours and Leah's shift tonight. So I think we should just let her be."

"Yeah, sure sure I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"_I wonder if she's really asleep. She's been acting so weird ever since she met us in the meadow with the bloodsuckers."_

I nearly gasped at that. I recognized Jake's mental voice immediately but it's not possible that I was hearing his thoughts. We could only do that when we were in wolf form, this just isn't possible. Ugh what the hell is wrong with me? So many questions and possibilities were running through my head in that moment, I had no idea what to do. But a plan was slowly forming in my head. I knew it wouldn't make my problems better and that it would only make it worse, but I just couldn't help myself, I had to see Edward, I had to talk to him again, I had to make sure that I didn't hurt him too badly and that he didn't hate me. I knew Edward would never care for me like I cared for him, but I decided I needed to see him anyway. I needed to tell him about the imprint because I knew I couldn't stay away from him, it was impossible.

I was running through the woods eager to see Edward and follow my plan. I went to the meadow, hoping that I could try and make contact with him again. I wanted to see if I was right about my new abilities.

I tried shifting my shield so that I could try and contact him. I could feel it in my mind different from how I ever felt it before. It felt like a huge elastic shield that moved and bent and stretched to my will. I tried to shift it outward towards Edward, willing it to reach Edward. Suddenly I could feel him, and I could hear him.

"_Ugh, I really hope she's alright. I can't believe I attacked her like that, but she just smelled so good. But still, that was no excuse."_

I was so relieved to be hearing his voice and I was ecstatic that he was thinking about me. I couldn't believe that I was hearing someone else's mind, at first I wondered if it was an effect of the imprint and that was why I was in Edward's mind, but I was certain that this wasn't the case. I decided it was time to test out my other ability.

"_Edward, Edward, can you hear me? It's Bella."_

"_I really want to go see her, but she probably hates me."_

Damn, he couldn't hear me. So I tried again.

"_Edward? Edward can you hear me?"_

"_Huh? That was weird I thought I heard someone calling me."_

"_Edward can you hear me?"_

"_Wait, what? What's going on? Bella? Bella is that you?"_

"_Edward, can you hear me?"_

"_Damn! I must be going crazy now I'm hearing Bella's voice in my head."_

"_No, Edward it really is Bella."_

"_Bella, but how? How are you talking to me? How can you hear me?"_

"_Yes Edward it's me, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Is your arm alright? And umm… I don't know how this is happening, but my power seems to be extending." _I was deliberately avoiding the second question, because I wasn't sure myself.

"_Oh, yeah my arm is fine of course. Are you alright did I hurt you? How did you get the venom out? Isn't it poisonous to you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you."_

"_No, no Edward I'm fine. I guess you just tore my skin and the venom didn't get in the wound because I'm fine and the cut is gone. So don't worry about it. But Edward I need to talk to you."_

"_We are talking Bella."_

"_Face to face Edward."_

His mind was suddenly a little harder to read for a second and I was sure that he was going to block me out and never talk to me again.

But only seconds later I could feel him running towards me.

"_So I'll meet you in the meadow. I'm on my way now. Although would it be possible for you to stay in your wolf form. Your scent is easier to resist that way."_

"_Okay, I'm already in the meadow. But I have a question for you."_

"_Okay…shoot."_

"_So it's common knowledge that vampires smell repulsive to wolves and vice versa. So why does my smell affect you the way it does if that is true?"_

This question had been bothering me for a while because I shouldn't smell that way to him, and if I didn't then he had an ulterior motive for attacking me.

"_Well you're right Bella, but I'm not really sure, you just smell so much sweeter. Kinda like freesia. Its strange, not even normal human blood affects me the way yours does."_

"_Really? Hey wait freesia? A werewolf that smells like freesia, wow that's just weird."_

That was almost enough to make me laugh, a werewolf that smells like freesia, how strange.

"_Yeah I guess it is kind of strange but you do smell amazing. But the other wolves do smell completely repulsive, except for you and your brother. But his smell is still pretty repulsive."_

"_Really? That's strange. Maybe it's just a family thing."_

"_Yeah well that's the most plausible explanation I guess."_

Just then Edward ran into the meadow where I was waiting. His arm looked completely healed, but he seemed to be really nervous and I wasn't quite sure why. His thoughts were so fast and fading that it was hard for me to catch anything that he wasn't thinking to me.

I looked up and met his eyes and for a second I was dazzled.

**A/N: Sorry guys but that's the end of the chap. I hope you enjoyed it. I made it extra long, it's actually the longest chap in this story. So please please please review, or I won't update. Anyway, who's POV should be next? So review and give me your answer and tell me what you think. Also I will try and update as soon as I can. And I'm going to try and calm down a little so that I don't mess up the story by making random characters kill each other. So anyway, until next time. Adios!**


	14. Worrying

**A/N: Hello, I'm back again. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews I love reading them. So, I'm really happy because I finally got a chapter-by-chapter outline of the whole story and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. So the story will have about 23 chapters, minus the prologue at the beginning and the epilogue at the end. But that's just an estimate, there might be more if I feel the story doesn't flow right. So anyway on to the story.**

_**Chapter 13 – Worrying**_

_Leah POV_

I was running the last of my shift when suddenly Bella was in my head again.

"_Leah, you can head back to La Push now, it's time to switch patrols. Also I'll take shift tonight, so you and Jacob can stay back with the rest of the pack on the rez."_

She sounded strange almost rushed or worried. I didn't want to accuse her of anything and I didn't want to pry, but I knew it had something to do with those vampires.

"_Are you sure Bells, Jacob and I don't mind taking the shift, besides you already did your shift this week. What's wrong?"_

I decided to just ask vague questions to prove to myself that I wasn't imagining things and that something really was wrong.

"_Uh…yeah, it'll be fine. Besides I want to talk to Jake about switching things around with these night shifts anyway. So don't worry about it. Tell Jake that I'm gonna go home to take a nap and not to worry about tonight."_

Her shield was completely blocking her emotions and stray thoughts from me. I didn't even know she could do that. But even with her emotionless voice I knew there was something wrong. She wouldn't have any reason to do that if everything was fine. So I tried again to get her to talk.

"_Sure Bella, but are you sure you are alright you seem upset and a little outta sorts. If there's something wrong, you know you can tell me right?"_

"_Of course Leah, you've always been like a sister to me, even before you and Jake got together. There's nothing wrong I'm just tired."_

I knew she was trying to distract me, but I didn't know what else to do, so I decided to wait to talk to Jake about it.

"_Oh alright, well have a good nap and good luck on patrol tonight. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome Leah."_

I felt her shield block her off from me completely again as she ran to wherever she was going.

"_Angela, Emily Bella said it was time to head back, lets go."_

"_Sure Leah. Did you tell the guys yet? No, I'm gonna do that right know."_

Angela was eager to see my brother again, I could feel it. Besides there was no other reason she would ask. They were the newest to the pack and the newest to the whole imprint thing, so I knew they were still getting used to needing to be around each other.

"_K"_

"_Is everything alright with Bella? She usually doesn't leave us to patrol by ourselves?"_

Emily was observant too, and I was worried about Bella too, but I didn't want anyone to start making accusations. We didn't need any other wolves mad at Bella.

"_Of course Emily, everything is fine. I think Bella is just tired, so she's taking a break for the rest of the day."_

"_Oh alright. That's good I'm glad she's finally taking a break she works too hard."_

I could tell that Emily didn't really believe my excuse but she hoped I was telling the truth and that Bella really was resting. We all knew she needed it. Now that that conversation was over, it was time to talk to Jacob.

"_Jake, hey Jake."_

"_Yes Lee lee?"_

I hated that nickname but Jacob loved to call me that. So I let him because that's what imprints do.

"_Bella said it's time to switch patrols. So we gotta head in and send the others out. Also I gotta talk to you when we get back, it's about Bella."_

"_So you noticed there was something wrong too?"_

"_Yeah. So I'll meet you at First Beach."_

"_Alright see you there."_

Ten minutes later I was on First Beach skipping rocks and waiting for Jacob. He was supposed to be here five minutes ago. I wasn't worried but I was curious about where he was.

Finally I could hear his approach from the trees he was in wolf form. I could feel him phasing before he finally walked out of the trees towards me. As soon as he got close enough he folded me into a large hug. His arms encasing me almost fully, his warmth surrounding me. I hugged him back and kissed his lips quickly, I missed him so much.

"I really hate being away from you Leah. I miss you no matter how short our time apart is."

"Me too Jake, me too." And I truly did, I hated being away from him.

I hated to interrupt the moment but I knew we needed to talk about Bella and the sooner the better.

"So Jake about Bella." I started out.

As the words came out of my mouth he pulled away from our embrace and instead settled on the ground, pulling me with him.

"Yeah, I was just at the house and Billy said she was asleep. Which is weird for her considering she almost never leaves patrols during the day and never seems to rest. I'm really getting worried about her. Ever since we met the bloodsuckers in the meadow she has been acting really weird, she barely even fought with me when we were trying to decide on a course of action, I wonder what's going on with her." He sounded really concerned for her and I didn't want to worry him more but I had to tell him about my observations as well.

"I don't know Jake but I've noticed the same things, she also more closed off than she usually is. I barely felt anything from her when we were talking after the bloodsucker thing, it's like she was hiding everything. I mean not just her thoughts but her emotions as well, it was so strange."

"Yeah I know. So what should we do, I mean she's my sister I need to do something."

"She's like a sister to me too Jake. Maybe we should follow her tonight while she's on patrol and see if we can find out what's going on." The thought had just occurred to me as I was saying it. But it seemed like a good idea now I just had to convince Jake.

"I dunno about that Lee lee. She'll be pissed if she finds out. And that seems kinda underhanded to be stalking her like that."

"I know, I know. But how else are we gonna find out Jake. She always keeps things to herself and never asks for help. We need to do this in case something is really wrong so we can help her through it." As I was speaking I saw his doubts vanishing as a fierce determination took over.

"Hmmm…. maybe you're right. We'll just have to wait for about an hour to follow her so that there is less of a chance that she'll catch our scents."

"I agree. So I have to go home and check on Seth and fill my mother in on everything but I want you to call me as soon as she leaves and we'll get ready to follow her."

It was eight o'clock and I was running to the Black home to meet up with Jake. Bella had left a half hour ago and we were going to meet outside his house and follow her. I arrived about five minutes later and phased just under the cover of the trees before I went up to the house.

I knocked and Billy answered the door. Jake and I decided not to worry Billy by telling him about Bella so we were pretending we were gonna have a date night.

"Hey Leah. How are you?"

"Hey Billy," I said giving him a hug, "I'm good, where Jake?"

"Oh he's still getting ready," and suddenly he leaned towards me whispering in a serious tone, "sometimes he acts like more of a girl than Bells, he certainly takes longer to get ready."

"Hey! I do not!"

Jake exclaimed walking out of his room as Billy laughed. I had to admit it was pretty funny.

"So Leah, are you ready to go?" Jake asked eagerly. Man that boy was playing the part well.

"Yup, I guess we'll see you later Billy." I said as Jake and I began walking towards the door.

"Bye dad." Jake called over his shoulder as we made our way towards the garage and his car.

"Bye kids have fun." Billy called as he shut the door.

Jake and I continued making our way towards the garage; we still had about twenty minutes to kill before we followed Bella.

We got into the garage and sat in his garage while Jake pulled out sodas out of the grocery bag sitting on the floor next to his and Bella's motorcycles. Why they had motorcycles in Washington was beyond me, but they loved their bikes, and Jake sure looked hot riding it.

"So what do you think we're gonna find tonight when we follow Bella?" Jake asked quietly as he interrupted my musing.

"I honestly have no idea, I've never seen her act like this before. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah I guess. Still I'm worried that something bad is going to happen. I just have this horrible feeling that something isn't right."

"Aw Jake was Billy right and now you're gonna start following your women's intuition?" I laughed.

"Hey now don't be mean. I take a while to get ready cause I want to look good for you…. aw man I do sound like a chick." I laughed again as he continued to glare at me.

"Jake…. you know we're just messin with you. Besides I love how you look, no matter how long it takes you to get ready. Just promise you aren't going to start buying cover-up and perfume." I couldn't help getting one last jab in. This time Jacob laughed with me.

We stayed bantering like that until it was time to follow Bella.

Finally we took off into the woods after we phased following Bella's scent. We were chasing her scent when we came across a different scent. Three scents we never hoped to smell again. At this point I became extremely worried.

"_Jake do you smell that?"_

All i got back was silence, so i continued.

_"They're back; do you think that's what she's been hiding? What do we do? We need to find her? What if she needs help? What if…"_

"_Leah relax we don't know anything yet. We need to find her immediately though she might need help. And we need to alert the rest of the pack."_

We both contacted our respective pack members as we continued tracing Bella's scent. The other three scents seem to have been about ten minutes behind Bella. We traced their scents all the way to the meadow where we met the bloodsuckers. Bella was here and so was one of the bloodsuckers, as well as the other three. They were gone now and their scent crossed the boundary line. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't follow them. So we tried contacting Bella but we could get anything out of her.

"_Shoot shoot shoot. Damn what do we do? Maybe we should phase and see if we can get in contact with the Cullen's. We need to find out what's going on. We also need to alert the pack and tell them the rouges are back." _Jake said quickly.

I cold think of nothing else we could do. We needed to just start organizing; we would be more help if we were prepared. We need to get everything ready, Bella was out here somewhere with the rouges and a bloodsucker, I could think of nothing worse that could happen to her. We needed to help her and we needed to do it quick.

**A/N: So yeah another chapter done and over with. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon and I already started it so…yeah. Anyway please please please review or I won't update. And I love you all thank you for all the support I've gotten so far and thanks for not being harsh on me because it took me so long for the last update. I apologize for that and I'll try to update sooner. So thank you again and I'll try to get the next chap up soon. Buh Bye!**


	15. Hunting

_**A/N: SO here is another chap. Umm thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the wait all excuses will be given at the end of the chap to save time. And on we go…….**_

_**Chapter 14 – Hunting**_

_Edward POV_

_Ugh, I really hope she's alright. I can't believe I attacked her like that, but she just smelled so good. But still, that was no excuse._

I was so angry at myself, how could I possibly do that to her to Bella. She was amazing and kind.

_I really want to go see her, but she probably hates me._

There was no way that she didn't hate me. What I did was inexcusable. I should have better control than that.

"_Edward? Edward can you hear me?"_

_Huh? That was weird I thought I heard someone calling me._

Maybe I am going crazy, cause I'm sure I would know for sure if someone was calling me.

"_Edward can you hear me?"_

I recognize that voice.

"_Wait, what? What's going on? Bella? Bella is that you?"_

"_Edward, can you hear me?"_

_Damn! I must be going crazy now I'm hearing Bella's voice in my head._

I knew I was going crazy, now I'm hearing Bella's voice in my head.

"_No, Edward it really is Bella."_

Wow this was impossible.

"_Bella, but how? How are you talking to me? How can you hear me?"_

If she could really be talking to me then her powers are even more amazing than I originally thought. What is it that makes her so powerful?

"_Yes Edward it's me, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Is your arm alright? And umm… I don't know how this is happening, but my power seems to be extending." _

She's asking about me? What is wrong with her I'm the one that could have caused irreparable damage to her.

"_Oh, yeah my arm is fine of course. Are you alright did I hurt you? How did you get the venom out? Isn't it poisonous to you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you."_

I knew Carlisle had talked to her but I had to know, I had to hear it from her that she was okay.

"_No, no Edward I'm fine. I guess you just tore my skin and the venom didn't get in the wound because I'm fine and the cut is gone. So don't worry about it. But Edward I need to talk to you."_

"_We are talking Bella."_

"_Face to face Edward."_

I couldn't deny her such a request so I pulled myself from the strange mental link that I could feel was connecting me and Bella.

"I'm going hunting, I'll see you early tomorrow. And Alice don't follow me." I called to Alice and the rest of the family before I hopped out of my window and began running towards the meadow, figuring it would be the perfect place for us to meet. I eased my way back into the mental link so I could talk to Bella, I could tell she was waiting for me.

"_So I'll meet you in the meadow. I'm on my way now. Although would it be possible for you to stay in your wolf form. Your scent is easier to resist that way."_

There was no way I was going to risk her like that again.

"_Okay, I'm already in the meadow. But I have a question for you."_

"_Okay…shoot."_

"_So it's common knowledge that vampires smell repulsive to wolves and vice versa. So why does my smell affect you the way it does if that is true?"_

I wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"_Yeah I guess it is kind of strange but you do smell amazing. But the other wolves do smell completely repulsive, except for you and your brother. But his smell is still pretty repulsive."_

"_Really? That's strange. Maybe it's just a family thing."_

"_Yeah well that's the most plausible explanation I guess."_

I had a few other theories about her smell but I wasn't sure of them myself or even if it were possible so I just let it go.

Just then I ran into the meadow to see Bella waiting for me in her wolf form. She was so beautiful even as a wolf.

I knew she was waiting for me to say something but I just continued staring at her until she finally looked up and acknowledged my presence. I expected her to say something but she stayed silent. Finally I managed to just chuckle nervously.

Which seemed to break both of us from whatever trance we were in.

"_So yeah, um……..your arm looks much better." She_ started using our strange mental link again since I had asked her to stay a wolf.

"_Oh yeah……… much better, although I'm still a little worried about you, are you sure you're alright?" _I asked hesitantly.

"_Oh yeah…of course, never better, I don't think any venom got in the wound."_

"_Wow, that's strange. Vampire teeth are infused with venom, especially when we start hunting………anyway I'm glad you weren't hurt I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you…" _shoot. I can't believe I just told her that. I mean I love her and everything…..wait did I just think that? Love? Did I really love her? I didn't even have the chance to consider it, I immediately knew it was true. I loved her, I had just met her, she's supposed to be my sworn enemy, and I tried to kill her, yet I loved her. I was in love with Bella. Suddenly I was terrified of how she felt about me.

"_Oh….um well thanks. I really appreciate the sentiment……ummm……well I kinda don't want to just stay sitting here in case one of the other wolves come looking for me. So would you like to go hunting with me?"_

I understood why she didn't want any of the other wolves to find us, but it still hurt. I was a little shocked that she wanted to go hunting with a vampire, even though she knew of our hunting habits, but I couldn't deny her so I agreed wholeheartedly.

"_Whatever you wish Bella."_

She just stared at me before she gave me this strange wolfy grin that would've been menacing if she wasn't projecting amusement through the mental link.

"_So lets go, I'm starving I haven't eaten all day."_

"_So do you usually eat while in wolf form?" _I asked out of curiosity.

"_No, not usually but I do from time to time."_

"_So Bella, what would you like to hunt?" _I asked genuinely curious about her hunting preferences.

"_Well……umm, there was a surprisingly large group of mountain lions about two or three miles from here…if you're interested…"_

I was elated mountain lions were my favorite and I hadn't been able to hunt them in a while.

"_Of course Bella, I love mountain lions. Lets go. Lead the way"_

"_Alright but you better keep up cause I'm not gonna wait for you, I'm hungry."_

I scoffed at that, I couldn't help it. There was no way she could possibly think that she was faster than me. I realized my mistake immediately when after she turned back to me glaring.

"_What? Do you think that you wouldn't have a problem keeping up with me?" _She demanded mockingly. I was already having fun seeing her reaction and I was confident in my ability to be faster than her so I decided to egg her on a little more.

"_Of course I could. Vampires are extremely fast."_

She mimicked my early scoff.

"_So how about you prove it…Lets race."_

"_How are we gonna do that, I don't even know where we're going?"_

"_Oh……I'm sorry, are you afraid you're gonna get beat?"_

I couldn't turn down a challenge like that. It was on.

"_Of course not. Just don't get pissed when I beat you."_

"_Oh, I won't. Cause there isn't a chance that you will."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yup. So on your marks……Get set……GO!"_

We both took of running. I wasn't moving at full speed yet cause I wanted to play with her a little bit. We ran for a few seconds none of us getting the upper hand before either of us spoke.

"_So Bella, are you ready to lose?"_

"_Ha…you've got to be kidding me. Besides I have something to say to you…."_

"_Oh yeah and what would that be?"_

"_Kiss my tail."_

She said before she sped off into the tree ahead of us. I slowed down shocked for a second before I sped up again to catch up to her.

"_Don't tempt me dog."_

Once again I could feel her amusement.

"_You can try bloodsucker but I guarantee you won't even get close enough to try."_ I could tell she was enjoying our banter and her obvious lead, but I decided it was time to really speed up and show her just how fast vampires can be.

I sped up again and caught up to her in a matter of seconds laughing as I passed her.

"_What was that you were saying Bella?"_

Suddenly she was right beside me again.

"_Well….you're definitely faster than I thought you would be. But you and I both know we're not trying as hard as we could be so what do you say we go full out and see who really wins this race?"_

I was honestly surprised at her speed and it had been so long since I had ever had any real competition.

"_Let's do it….On your marks……get set…go." _I announced mimicking her earlier go sign.

We both began running, I was running full out and even then I couldn't seem to shake her she was right to my left every time I turned to check. I just couldn't manage to pass her.

"_Wow you really are fast. Well we're coming up to where I saw those lions so we'll race till we get to that twisted tree up there. First one to pass it wins?"_ She asked as we were running.

"_Perfect." _I said as I focused on the tree she was talking about.

I pushed myself a little harder still trying to pass her up.

We were nearing the tree quickly and we were still neck and neck.

Finally I was able to just barely pull ahead as we neared the tree. I was so sure I was going to win and I was just about to pass the tree when Bella was once again right next to me. We passed by the tree at the exact same time as I slowed and she skidded to a stop ten feet away.

I stopped just behind her laughing. I was shocked. I couldn't believe she was so fast. I was amazed but it also just made me love her more. She was just so amazing.

"_Damn Edward, you really are fast. So I guess neither of us won, huh?"_

"_Nope it was a tie. Although I have to ask, are all of the wolves as fast as you?"_

She paused for a second almost as if she was afraid to give away pack secrets before she answered me.

"_No, I'm the fastest in the pack although Leah and Jacob are a close second. But the others are fast too. What about you, is the rest of your family that fast?"_

"_Nope. I'm the fastest although I wouldn't call any of them slow."_

"_Nice. Well thanks for the race, I've never had any real competition it was nice to be able to actually have to try."_

"_Yeah I know what you mean."_

"_Okay well enough conversation lets go find those lions I'm starving."_ She said as she turned away again.

"_Alright alright whatever you say."_

Suddenly she hummed excitedly.

"_Yummy…can you smell them?"_

I could smell them and they did smell pretty good, but nothing compared to her luscious scent.

"_Yeah. Lets go get them."_

There were four in the clearing ahead of us as Bella went to one end and I went to the other.

"_Ready?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Go!'_

She growled the last word as we jumped through the trees. Both of us took out two lions each.

She was such a graceful hunter, I was almost distracted form getting my kills. She was a fast hunter too. She got both of her kills in less than ten seconds. I was afraid that seeing her eat would terrify me especially if she was a messy eater, but even eating she looked beautiful. She didn't even drip blood anywhere…..in fact it was almost as if she was drinking it….

I was already done with my kills since I only needed their blood. Bella however was eating the meat as well as drinking the blood is seemed. I was so confused that just didn't seem like something not even a normal wolf would do, much less a werewolf.

I knew there was something strange about her……..

The only way to test my theory was to get her to phase so I could not only test my resistance to her blood but also so I could test her scent.

**A/N: Okay so sorry for the long wait. I'm so, so sorry but I had graduation and graduation parties including my own and then last week my dad was diagnosed with cancer and I still have to get a job and finish my thank you notes to everyone who sent me a card or went to my party. So yeah I'm sorry for the wait. Umm…..also sorry about the abrupt end to this chap I had to build up some suspense and try to keep everone interested. Anyway the next chap will be the rouges again so you'll have to wait to see the outcome of Edward and Bella's little outing. So yeah according to my layout there will be at least eleven more chapters in this story and I will try to get it done by the end of the summer. SO yeah the next chap you will get to find out all about the rouges and why they hate Bella. Any way thanks for all the reviews and the support. Love ya and I hope you enjoyed the chap. I'll have the next one up ASAIC.(As Soon As I Can)**


	16. Rouges

**A/N: Okay so here is my next chap. Don't own Twilight or the characters blah blah blah blah there's the disclaimer. Also I just wanted to let everone know that there is a bit of cussing in this chap.**

_**Chapter 15 - Rouges**_

_Unknown 3 POV_

I was reentering the cave where we were staying when I heard them arguing.

"_Damnit! I knew she was gonna get control of these abilities we should've killed her when we had the chance. And yet we're still waiting. We need to take her out." _Unknown 1.

It made me proud to know that she hated Bella as much as I did but it completely pissed me off that she could not step back enough to see the big picture she was so stupid sometimes.

"_Jess, come on we need to stick to the plan, Mom will kill us if we deviate from it. Besides we just saw her with that disgusting vampire. I would LOVE to take them out just as much as you would but we need to stick with her plan since we're sure that he does feel the same." _Unknown 2.

My son however understood what needed to be done and I couldn't wait to put him in his rightful place as alpha.

"_Yeah whatever Mike. Lauren's idea is ridiculous her plan will just take way too long. And why do you still insist on calling her 'mother' when she isn't here. She may be our mother but that doesn't mean we have to continue calling her that, we're old enough to do things by ourselves and it's not like she was ever much of a mother after dad died." _Jessica (Unknown 1)

Jessica was really beginning to piss me off so I decided now was the perfect time to make my presence known.

"_Sorry to break it to you Jessica but I am your mother and you will treat me as such. Besides all of this we are doing is for you and your brother. You are an ungrateful little bitch and I'm tired of you trying to undermine me. I am doing all of this so you and your brother can take your rightful places as alphas. Those two little mutts are unworthy, they do not deserve to succeed your father as the alpha!" _Lauren (Unknown 3)

I expected her to shut up as she usually did but she once again began speaking.

"_Whatever 'mom'. You know this isn't all about us, so stop trying to seem like the all high and mighty loving mother you don't care whether we're the alphas or not you don't even care if we survive you just want to get revenge on them because their filthy parents killed dad." _Jessica

I was honestly seeing red she know that they could not mention their father or his brother it was forbidden in our family. She knew how much it pained me. He was my imprint, my soul mate and he was brutally ripped away from me by his own brother because of his disgusting wife.

"_You do not speak of your father! He was a better wolf than any of us could ever hope to be. He would disappointed to see the skanky bitch you turned out to be. Your father was a great man and you shame his memory by acting this way. You are undeserving to even gain the alpha position when we win but you will have it because it is your birth right. Now stop arguing with me and follow the plan. If you even so much as toe the line I will not hesitate to kill you. The pack only needs one good alpha and if your brother can take up the reigns as your father did you will be of no use to me and I will dispose of you so shut up and follow the fucking plan!"_

All was silent when I had finished. I was still seeing red. Two years ago I would have been in tears but in the those I years all of that sorrow and grief turned to anger and hatred. Billy and his filthy family are the cause of my husband's death. He was perfect in everyway and he was just trying to the right thing for everyone and Billy turned his back on his own brother, on his twin for god sakes all to save his mutt of a wife and their children. It was sick. But now that my children have phased and I have trained them to fight we are ready to return to La Push so that we can get revenge and so that my children can take their rightful places as alpha's of the pack.

**A/N: Okay so sorry this was so short but I felt this was a good place to end it. So anyway I feel I should probably explain some things since some of you are probably confused. So first off Jessica and Mike are twins and they were born the same year as Bella and Jacob. Lauren is their mother, she was imprinted on by Billy's twin brother, Tyler, which makes Jacob and Bella, Jessica and Mike's first cousins while Lauren is their aunt. So any way Lauren obviously hates Billy, Bella, and Jacob and she has convinces Jessica and Mike into her way of thinking. Tyler was the alpha of the last pack which would of made his kids first in line to be alpha or in this case alphas. But he disgraced himself and the title moved to Bella and Jacob. Lauren left and took Mike and Jess with her because she would not accept them as alphas and because and because Mike and Jess had not yet phased. Also Jess is not like Bella she did not phase by herself. She hates them as much as her mother because her imprint, Eric sided with her father and he was killed. Anyway we are getting closer to the end so everything will soon be explained. So I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review. Also send any questions you may have, and I'll try to respond. Anyway loves you all and I'll try to get the next chap up ASAIC. Buh Bye! **


	17. Theory

**A/N: So only eight chapters and an epilogue left. So enjoy….while you can…mwahahaha! No I'm just kidding but still. Also you know I feel as if I should give some explanations, so anyway, no Edward will not become a wolf I will uphold to Stephanie Meyer's description…….for now…….. that their bodies are unchanging so just as a female vampire's body cannot change to uphold a pregnancy neither can Edwards body change so that he could become a wolf. That's all I'm going to explain for now because everything will be explained soon enough, although not in this chapter but still it will be soon.**

_**Chapter 16 - Theory**_

_Bella POV_

Edward and I had just finished hunting and it was surprisingly fun to spend this time with him. The hunt went really well and I was happy to find that seeing him hunt didn't scare me the way I thought it should. He was actually quite beautiful when he was hunting and I felt that I could just sit and watch him hunt for the rest of my life and I would be happy. I knew I needed to tell him about the imprint but I wasn't sure how to start the conversation especially when I couldn't have this conversation while I was human, but he helped to resolve my inner dilemma with his next words.

"_Bella….umm…..do you think that maybe you could … umm phase? If it's alright with you I would love to be able to talk to you normally….umm….you know like with our voices rather than our minds. But you know if you don't want to I'll completely understand…"_

He spoke once again through this mental link we shared, and as he spoke I completely understood why he wanted to speak face to face, when we were speaking this way it was harder to keep all of your other thoughts from entering the conversation.

"_Okay yeah I'll phase. I'll be right back."_

I ran back into the woods far enough so that I knew I wouldn't be seen. I phased and pulled my shorts and tank top on, then ran back to talk to Edward.

When I got back to Edward he was standing as far away from me as he could, probably so he wouldn't try to attack me again.

"Edward?"

"Hold on for a second Bella, stay there for a second I need to make sure I am completely in control."

"Alright Edward."

I waited for a few moments and begin to get worried because Edward still hadn't done anything else. I was just beginning to worry when Edward finally spoke.

"Okay I think I'm ready to try but can please stay still for a second so your scent doesn't travel as much. I need to make sure I can handle this. And if I lose control please get as far away from me as you can. Promise?"

"Uhh….yeah sure. But as crazy as it sounds coming from a wolf, I trust you Edward. You won't hurt me."

"Thanks Bella, now lets see if your faith in me is warranted."

Edward began to walk towards me and I did exactly as he said and stayed completely still. He walked right next to me but I didn't look up and I didn't move I just waited for him to breathe because he hadn't yet.

Finally I felt him inhale slightly and I braced myself incase he attacked me again but he didn't. I took a chance and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and he looked like he was in pain but I kept with his earlier instructions and stayed still. He opened his eyes and gave me a dazzling crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was so beautiful. But I had to speak, I had to make sure he was going to be able to handle this.

"So it's manageable you're okay."

"Yes it's manageable."

"That's good."

It was silent for a few seconds, Edward hadn't spoken and I didn't know how to start a conversation that would allow me to bring up the imprint without completely freaking him out. Again he beat me to the punch.

"Bella I need to talk to you about something."

I couldn't imagine what he wanted to talk about unless he heard something in my mind that tipped him off about the imprint.

"Bella I wanted to talk to you about well…..your mother."

This was a shock. "My, my mother? What about my mother?"

"I know this seems a little out there but I've been thinking about what you told me about her and I have a theory."

"About her disappearance? You mean you think you might know something about what happened to my mother?" I was so excited, maybe he knew a vampire that attacked people like this, maybe he could tell me why Eric, and my uncle were dead and my mother gone.

"Well, kinda. Although remember Bella this is a theory, I'm not sure if it's even possible but please promise me you won't get mad."

"Uhhh….okay but why would I get mad?"

"You'll see but please just try not to get mad?"

"Yeah, yeah just tell me your theory." By now I had completely forgotten about telling him about the imprint.

"Okay well umm….I think your mother may have been a vampire."

What? "A……vampire?" my voice was weak and I just didn't know what to say.

"Well a half vampire actually. I think that's why you and your brother are different from the other wolves."

"But….but no that's impossible. Vampires can't have children my mother couldn't have been a vampire."

"That's true, but half vampires can. We learned about the existence of half vampires a few decades ago when a vampire in South America was trying to build an army of half vampires and was caught. It's possible that she was one of those half vampires or another vampire may have decided to try out the idea."

"But no she, she couldn't have been. It's not possible! She's just, we're just……no!"

Suddenly Edward faded from my vision.

**I could see my mother and father fighting my uncle and Eric. They were only feet from each other and they were fiercely intent on wining. Abruptly, my mother got a hold on Uncle Tyler and ripped his head off with her teeth. Just as mom managed to take out Uncle Tyler dad snapped Eric's neck. They both died within seconds of each other. As soon as they were dead, my mother kneeled down and hugged my father in his wolf form before she ran away. She was nearly as fast as me. And she never phased.**

Suddenly Edward's face swam back into my vision so I turned and ran, I needed to go home. I needed to get away from him. This couldn't be possible. I wouldn't believe it.

"Bella, wait!" I could hear Edward calling me, but I couldn't stop I needed to figure this out, someplace away from him.

This just couldn't be possible, I wasn't upset that he thought she was a vampire, I mean I was getting to know him right? But I couldn't accept this because of what it implied about my mom's disappearance. If she had been a vampire then she killed uncle Tyler and Jessica's imprint Eric, and I just couldn't accept that. My mom was the most loving and gentle person ever, there is no way she killed them. But some of the things he said make sense. It explained the weird mix of smells when my mother disappeared, and it explained my powers and also why my brother and I, especially me, were so much stronger and faster than the other wolves.

But wait….if she had been a half vampire the whole time wouldn't one of us have noticed the scent much earlier. And I had been around her for months after I phased and I never noticed a vampire scent. So I was right it was impossible. I had just come to this revelation when I arrived home. I could hear some kind of commotion inside and I was immediately on guard. I ran to the door of the house worried about dad. As soon as I opened the door the two that were causing all the commotion ran at me.

**A/N: So yeah another cliffy. So sorry but still it makes you all the more anxious for the next chapter, right? Anyway I just wanted to let you know that everything will be explained in the next chapter. I promise, so until then…….BYE!**


	18. They're Back

**A/N: Okay to be honest there is really no need for me to put an author's note here because I have nothing to say but I always have one at the beginning of a chapter so I decided to just put one for the sheer sake of monotony. So anyway on to the story.**

_**Chapter 17 - They're Back**_

_Jacob POV_

Leah and I were running around my house both on our phones trying to explain what was going on to the others. We still were not able to reach Bella and we were starting to freak out. Both of us were so close to phasing that we were moving around quickly and weren't watching what we were doing and things were crashing down around the house.

Abruptly the door opened and Bella finally made an appearance Leah and I were both so happy to see that she was alright that we both ran towards her to make sure that nothing was wrong.

We were so engrossed in making sure that she was okay that we didn't notice the confused and worried expression on her face. When we finally calmed down enough to pay attention to her reaction she had moved on from worried and confused to extremely pissed off. The look on her face was terrifying both Leah and I immediately took a few steps back because her rage was so intimidating. I knew we had to explain what was going on to her but I didn't not want to be the one to tell her while she was in this kind of mood.

Before either of us could answer, Bella started yelling at us, "Jacob, Leah what the hell is going on!? What are you thinking, you practically destroyed the damn house! Both of you should know better than to pull crap like this because if someone comes around the house and hear this racket they're gonna freak out. What do you think you're doing, what is so upsetting that you feel the need to make this kind of mess here?"

I didn't know how to answer and she was still giving us her death glare. So she began yelling again.

"Are you going to answer me? Seriously come on stop being such babies and just tell me!" (Bella)

I decided to just come out and say it. "Bella the rouges are back. Leah and I caught…. Lauren, Mike and Jessica's scent when we…..went for a run earlier" I almost called her aunt Lauren and I almost told her what Leah and I were actually doing but the hesitations were so small that I hoped she wouldn't notice.

My hopes were immediately dashed when I noticed her expression turned even darker.

"You were FOLLOWING me?! WHY would you do that? And don't you dare call her Aunt Lauren, she is no longer our aunt." (Bella)

Now I was really confused, "But I didn't call her Aunt Lauren, I stopped myself before I said it and how did you know we tried to follow you?"

A look of shock crossed her face and for the first time in my life I saw her at a loss for words.

"Bella is there something you're not telling us? And shouldn't you be more worried about the rouges being back, they seemed to be following you, what if they're back for revenge because you banished them." (Leah)

She seemed to be debating for a few seconds before she finally began to speak. "To be honest there are a few things I haven't told you and to be honest I'm not worried about them. Our pack is to big for them to take they are not a threat. But I do have something I feel I should tell you but I want you to try to understand and not give me a hard time about this considering it's not under my control. Promise?"

Both Leah and I promised Bella without thinking. We both knew that if we didn't she wasn't going to tell us what was going on.

"Okay….well…..I'm not really sure how to get all of this out but first I should tell you, I imprinted." (Bella)

"You What? When on who? Did he change? Why didn't you……." (Leah)

"Leah, please. Let me explain I can tell you and Jacob are both really curios about this but just let me explain. And I have my reasons for not telling you." (Bella)

"Bella is all of this because you think we won't approve of your imprint?" I just had to ask, I couldn't imagine why she would ever think we wouldn't approve, I mean how bad could it possibly be?

"Well, yes that is exactly what I thought and you'll see why. And I also wanted to tell you that there is more so we need to move on from the imprint thing as quickly as possible. Okay?" (Bella)

"Sure, sure Bells just tell us." This whole thing was just starting to get out of hand I couldn't believe how much she was stalling there was no way that her imprint was so bad.

"Okay so then I guess I can't stall this anymore but I'm still not sure how to tell you but well I ……..I ……..imprinted on Edward Cullen." (Bella)

"…………………" Leah was speechless which was very unlike her but I didn't get it. Why was his name such a big deal? What was so shocking about……….

"Wait Cullen? As in the vampires we met with this morning?" There was no way. I was honestly waiting for Bella to laugh and make a joke about the shock on our faces but she just nodded her head in agreement.

"No Bella….that's just…..it's not…….that's impossible. A vampire? How…..how could you imprint on a vampire?" (Jacob)

"I didn't have much choice in the matter Jacob. What the hell do you think my reaction was when I realized I imprinted on my mortal enemy. Damnit! See, this is why I didn't tell you guys as soon as it happened. I knew you would react badly." (Bella)

"But Bella he…… he's a vampire." (Jacob)

"No shit Sherlock. I know that. And you know I have no damn control over who I imprint on than you did so it's not my damn fault that I imprinted on a vampire it's not like he was my first choice as an imprint Jacob so stop yelling at me damnit. There is nothing we can do about it so you just need to get over it and accept it." (Bella)

"But Bella, come on, how can……" I was trying to get answers when Leah finally rejoined the conversation.

"Jake, shut up. Bella you know we love you and we know this wasn't your fault but you also know that we can't just accept this and be happy for you. There are a lot of problems with this. The first being, how can we be sure of your safety with him? Have you even told him about the imprint? Is it even worth telling him?" (Leah)

"Look Leah, Jake I know this is not the best situation and I know you're worried about me. But I can take care of myself, my safety should not be a concern but no I have not told him about the imprint. That's actually where I was at. I was planning on telling him tonight but I didn't get the chance. But I do believe that it is worth telling him because I think he cares about me too, even if it's not in the same way. But honestly I have other things we need to talk about, so is there anything else you want to say about this?" (Bella)

I couldn't think of anything else to say and apparently neither could Leah because Bella's last question was met with silence.

"Okay good. Then on to the other things I need to talk to you about. SO first off somehow my abilities have managed to expand." (Bella)

"Like how?" (Jacob)

"Really?" (Leah)

"_It's complicated and I don't really understand everything about it yet. But anyway there is more than one way that they are expanding." _(Bella)

"Such as?" (Jacob)

"Wow Jake you're really slow. How did you learn to do that Bella?" (Leah)

"Do what? What are you talking about?" (Jake)

In spite of the earlier tension Bella and Leah began to laugh loudly. I didn't understand what it was that they found so funny until………oh!

"Oh you weren't speaking when you said that. You ……but…..how did you do that?" (Jacob)

"I told you I can't really explain all of it but I do know that it's harder to put my thoughts in your heads to talk than it is for me to talk to Edward in the same way." (Bella)

"You let that bloodsucker into your mind!?" (Jacob)

Before I saw what was happening Bella was standing right in front of me.

"Do not call him that Jake! You're just lucky that I didn't smack you for that comment. Now shut up so I can finish telling you about what else I can do." (Bella)

It was going to be hard to get used to not using derogatory names regarding vampires now that Bella had imprinted on one.

"Sure sure Bella, continue." (Jacob)

"Okay, well I've also been getting these weird flashes. Like I saw Edward when he wasn't near me, my shield is also stronger, which I think you noticed when I was able to completely block my emotions from you so that you wouldn't see that I had imprinted, then I also learned that I can hear thoughts while I'm human and sense other people's emotions." (Bella)

I was about to ask Bella a question when Leah interrupted me.

"What do you mean by flashes Bella?" (Leah)

"I'm not really sure what they are but it almost seemed like I could see what he was doing or what he was going to do." (Bella)

"What about the emotions and reading minds when you're human?" (Jacob)

"Well I'm not really sure and it doesn't work all the time. It works best with Edward but I could hear your thoughts when you came home to check on me after I said I'd take your patrol. And I've felt a few other people's emotions since then but they were so weak that I didn't really realize they weren't my emotions till later. So I'm not really sure what's happening but I can tell that my ability is expanding." (Bella)

"Well that's amazing Bella and really important to us as a pack, but I still don't think it's more important than the Rouges being back." (Leah)

"Well I'm not done yet, but those were just easier to talk about than the next thing I have to talk about. Also Leah this is about mine and Jakes mother and this might get ugly so you don't have to stay if you don't want to." (Bella)

Our mother? What could she possibly have to say about our mother. It's been two years and we never really spoke about her much because I knew Bella was still devastated that she wasn't there to save her.

"You know I'm here for you and Jacob always and you know I loved your mother like she was my own so I'll stay as long as you're comfortable with that." (Leah)

"Okay, but before I tell you about this I want you to try not to be biased about this. Okay promise me you're not going to just throw this out just because Edward said it. Promise?" (Bella)

What could her vampire know about our mother?

"You'll see Jake you'll see." (Bella)

"Did you just read my mind?" (Jacob)

"Yeah, sorry. I told you I don't have complete control over it with anyone but Edward. Anyway please just promise me you will try not to take this the wrong way just because Edward is a vampire. This theory was really shocking to me but it sort of makes sense and I need to know what you think about it. So please can you promise me?" (Bella)

"Sure, sure." (Jacob)

"Of course Bella." (Leah)

"Okay then. So while I was out with Edward we decided to go hunting…." (Bella)

I couldn't help but interrupt her, that was crazy.

"You went hunting with a vampire! Are you crazy?!" (Jacob)

"Yes Jake I went hunting with a vampire. Don't worry about it. But back to what I was saying, after we finished with the animals he brought up mom." (Bella)

I was about to interrupt her again when Leah finally spoke up again.

"But how did he know about your mother?"(Leah)

"We talked after the treaty was renewed, when I went for a run." (Bella)

"Oh, okay continue." (Leah)

"Well anyway, he has a theory about mom. He thinks it is possible that she may have been a half vampire. And that's why……" (Bella)

"No way! There is no flippin way that our mother was a vampire!" (Jacob)

"Actually I think she said half vampire Jake. Either way shut-up so she can finish. You promised." (Leah)

"Okay so ANYWAY I was upset at first too. But in a way it makes sense. It explains why Jake and I are different from the other. We're stronger, faster, have slightly better senses and I have my abilities. As well as the fact that something is so different about me that I am the first female to ever phase without being imprinted on. Think about it Jake, it would even explain why the scent was so mixed up when mom disappeared." (Bella)

"I agree that it would explain a lot Bella, but please explain to me how she was able to hide her scent from the pack before and from us after we phased. There is no way she could hide a vampire scent like that. And if this was true are you suggesting that mom killed uncle Tyler and Eric?" (Jacob)

Bella opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, as dad walked into the room. It was obvious he had been listening.

"Bella is right, but your mother did not kill both of them." (Billy)

"Dad? But…but…..how long have you been listening?" (Bella)

"I heard everything Bella, including your imprint. Also even though he is a vampire, I give you my blessing. But that isn't he point right now. The point is he was right. Your mother was a half vampire. But she….." (Billy)

I just had to interrupt him, I just couldn't accept this.

"There is no way! It's just not possible!" (Jacob)

I was just about to go on a full blown rant when Leah yelled at me.

"JAKE! Damnitt I love you but you need to shut up and let your dad finish. I'm sure he'll explain everything if you would just shut up!" (Leah)

I knew I had to shut up immediately. No one wants to see Leah when she's angry. It's terrifying and I really did not want to fight with her today. She was still glaring at me so I did the only thing I though would placate her. I apologized.

"Sorry dad, sorry Bells, I'll try not to interrupt again." (Jacob)

"Thanks but I think we should all sit. This is gonna take a while. And Leah you really need to keep all of this quiet, you can't tell anyone." (Billy)

Leah agreed and after we had all taken seats in our small living room dad finally began his story.

"When I first met and imprinted on your mother, , I was on patrol in the woods and I found her sitting by a small stream caused by the heavy rainfall we had just received. As it always happens as soon as I saw her I imprinted. I was just barely out of the trees trying to get a closer look when the wind shifted. She smelled me almost immediately and right away I knew she wasn't human. She jumped up faster than any human ever could and stood in a defensive position glaring at me. Because she was my imprint I did not want to fight her and I just continued to stare until her glare grew more intense and I could feel myself phasing back. I couldn't let her know what I was so I headed into the trees just out of sight. Just as she disappeared from my sight I phased and for some reason I couldn't comprehend I couldn't phase back. So I pulled on the shorts I had been carrying and began to walk back towards the stream. I knew it would raise too many questions if I went back since I wasn't wearing shoes and we were miles away from anything or anyone. But I couldn't stop myself I walked back towards the clearing and saw her staring right at me as soon as I came in view. I continued walking until I was only ten feet away from her. I figured that now that I was close enough I would be able to smell her and I would know what she was. But I couldn't smell anything other than the forest around me. I didn't know what to say so I continued standing there until she spoke. 'Is there any particular reason you came here, dog?' I was shocked that she knew what I was but I still couldn't say anything. 'What? Cat got your tongue? Speak up. What are you doing out here? Are you here to kill me?' I couldn't understand why she would think that but I was finally able to speak up. 'now why would I do that. I didn't even know you were here until I came through the trees.' She just looked at me questioningly. The whole rest of what happened is pretty long. But basically we stayed talking and I eventually told her about the imprint. I asked about what she was and why she was here. Eventually she told me that she was a half vampire and that she was here to escape her controlling vampire father. I knew I should hate her for what she was, but I couldn't, she was my soul mate. We were together for about a year before we got married and in that time I learned about the special abilities she had. But she never told me where she was from or who her mother was the only thing she said about her mother was that she died in childbirth. Like you Bella she had a very powerful shield but her shield was so powerful that she could very easily cover up her vampire scent or even cover her scent completely. She was also able to read and control minds which she explained to me is why I phased when we first met. The first power was one she was born with and the second was a power she gained. She had another power to be able to absorb and use the abilities of others if her shield was down when the powers where being used. I was shocked to learn that she was such a powerful half vampire. But I was happy to know that as long as she hid her scent, no one would know what she was and we could stay together. She made sure that no one else in the pack could see far enough into my mind to know what she was and we lived happily for another year after our marriage. Then she got pregnant. We were terrified that something would happen with the pregnancy because there had never been children born of a half vampire and a werewolf. Another ability of your mothers was to know things that no one could possibly know. The day she went into labor she told me that you two would be stronger and faster than any other wolf. She also told me that, you Bella, would have power, strength and speed that were unsurpassed and unprecedented. She also told me that you two would one day become Alphas with Bella being the first female to phase without an imprint. I was shocked but I was curious to see if everything she said would play out. And it did. We lived happily with you two and watched you grow up for sixteen years. Finally her prediction came through and Bella you were the first to phase. Two months later Jacob phased and in the days following the rest of the pack did too. That was when the problem started. Eric was one of the last to phase and only hours after he imprinted on your cousin Jessica. He began to suspect something was different about our family. He was the only one who took a real interest in the fact that Bella phased without being imprinted on and about the abilities she was already beginning to show. Somehow he managed to figure it out and convinced Tyler of it. Tyler was already upset that you two were the alphas and his children hadn't even phased yet. Your mother and I were walking in the woods when they caught up to us and confronted us. They said that we had violated the laws of the tribe and they were going to kill us. So we fought back and I managed to dispose of Eric while your mother took care of Tyler. It was hard on both of us and I was shocked at what we had done. But I couldn't let them hurt her, she was my imprint, and all of you understand what that means. We decided that she was in too much danger here so she unblocked her vampire smell and made the whole thing look like a vampire attack. I had to say goodbye to her forever and I have no idea where she is or how to find her. It's hard everyday to not know if she's even alive but I know that she had a better chance out there than she did here so I just try not to think about it too much. Besides I have you kids to look after and I hope that one day I will get to see her again. Anyway Tyler and Eric had told Lauren and the kids where they were going so when the news spread that they had been killed they figured it out and left and that's why they hate you guys so much, they blame you just as much as they blame your mother and I. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this sooner but your mother said I had to wait until it was time, she said I'd know. And this was obviously the best time." (Billy)

I was in shock by the time dad finished his story and I could tell Leah was the same way. Neither of us even had a reaction to any of this yet.

"But dad why is it that I have these special abilities and Jake doesn't?" (Bella)

"Your mom said that your DNA was arranged so that your 1/3 vampire, 1/3 werewolf, and 1/3 human while Jake is ¼ vampire, ¼ werewolf, and ½ human. SO Bella you have more of your mother in you than Jake does and thats what makes you different." (Billy)

"So then maybe we should deal with the rouges as soon as possible." (Bella)

"Yes you should, because if I know anything about Lauren she'll try to get to you through Edward." (Billy)

**A/N: Wow this was my longest chapter yet with 4,145 words and nine pages on Word Processor. I hope you liked. I know it's probably a little confusing but this was the best way that I could arrange it. Anyway if you have any question put them in a review and I will do my very best to get back to you, I promise. Anyway thank you all so so much for all the support I've received for this story and I hope it answered most of your questions. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll get the next chapter up ASAIC. Also you should all go read My best worst mistake by edluver09. I helped her start the story and I helped her write the outline and even though I am no longer writing the story with her, I think it is turning out amazing and even though I know what's going to happen I still can't wait for the next chapter just to see her take of the outline. The story is all human but it is really good, lots of really good plot twists, so if you have the chance please go look the story up. Thanks for putting up with all the delays in my writing and I apologize but please review, they make me happy. Thanks buh bye! **


	19. Tricked

**A/N: Yay a whole nother chapter, I'm so excited I hope you are too, well anyway here it is!**

_**Chapter 18 - Tricked**_

_Edward POV_

"Bella, wait!" I tried to get her to stop, but she just kept running.

Damnitt! I knew I shouldn't of said anything! Now she was pissed at me, she forgave me once for attacking her but I didn't think she would forgive me for this. How could she, I had just insulted her mother's memory, even if I was right and this was true. Crap I didn't know what to do and I wasn't sure if I could contact her like she contacted me, especially if she had her shield up. There was no way I could apologize and I couldn't contact her.

I stayed where I was for a while, hoping that she would come back so I could apologize, but she never did. Finally I just made my way home. When I got home my family heard me approach and they all came downstairs and immediately began asking me where I had been and what was going on.

"Damnitt Edward you need to tell us. Your future keeps getting really fuzzy and sometimes even disappearing. It was really beginning to worry me, so I finally told the rest of the family and they agree with me that you could be in danger. I know the first time this happened you were with Bella but what about this time?" (Alice)

"Fine if you really want to know, I was with Bella again." (Edward)

Suddenly they were all speaking at the same time.

"Edward what's going on? You need to tell us we're all really worried." (Esme)

"Bella? You mean the pretty wolf-girl?" (Emmett)

"Why have you been hanging with one of those dogs?" (Rosalie)

"Was this about what happened earlier?" (Carlisle)

"Well that still only explains the times when your future disappears but what about when it's blurry? And why are you still hanging around her after she attacked you?" (Alice)

"How have you been controlling the bloodlust?" (Jasper)

Jasper and Alice were the last to speak and as soon as they did everyone else turned to them in shock then looked at me and continued looking between us until Carlisle finally spoke up.

"Edward what is going on? I know you attacked her earlier and that she defended herself, but why are you hanging around her if the bloodlust gets to you around her? Speaking of which I've been meaning to ask why she smells that way to you if she is a wolf." (Carlisle)

There were a few gasps of surprise mainly from Alice and Esme and one of disgust from Rosalie but I couldn't find it in myself to really answer Carlisle's questions.

"Edward sweetie, we really need to know what's going on. And why didn't anyone tell me that you were hurt earlier?" (Esme)

I couldn't help but answer Esme when she spoke like that. She was my mother for all intents and purposes, and I loved her like one.

"The truth is I really care about her, I'm not really sure why since I don't know her that well, but there is just something about her and I just can't stay away. And I really think I've gotten control of the bloodlust and she forgave me for what happened in the meadow earlier. Also I think I have an explanation for why Alice's visions get blurry, but I'm not exactly sure how to explain it and I don't think you'll believe me………Bella sure didn't, and I think she hates me now because of my theory about her." (Edward)

Everyone in the room was completely silent, I'm sure they weren't expecting me to say I was in love with one of the wolves even if I didn't exactly tell them that. Finally I decided I needed to say something to get them out of their shocked state.

"Fine if you don't want to know my theory and you're going to waste my time gaping at me, I'm just going to go to my room." (Edward)

They all immediately began murmuring apologies and asking me to continue, except for Rosalie who was glaring at me and was desperately trying to hide her thought from me, by humming piano tunes in her head. I decided to just ignore her reaction and see what the rest of my family, Carlisle especially, thought about my theory.

"well anyway, the first time I spoke to Bella after we renegotiated the treaty she told me about the disappearance of her mother, and the vampire smell they found where here mother's scent had disappeared. And I got to thinking about her and her brother's differences from the other wolves, mostly her shield and the difference of their smells. And I noticed that their blood smells sweeter than that of the other wolves. Almost vampirish. And I got to thinking that maybe her mother may have been a half vampire. That would explain the scent, as well as why both of them, Bella especially, are so different from the others. For example if Bella's mother was a half vampire and she had a special ability it would account for why Bella has one, and having a half vampire mother would also explain why Bella is faster and stronger than the other wolves. I also noticed when we went hunting that she seemed to drink the blood of the animal she killed as well as eating the meat. I told Bella about my theory but she freaked out and took off." (Edward)

I could think of nothing else to say and everyone else looked deep in thought, except for Rosalie who still looked livid, so I just waited for someone's response to my theory while trying not to read their minds so they could sort out their thoughts without my intrusion. After what seemed like an eternity Alice was the first to speak.

"Well if that was true it would explain why your future was going blurry if Bella was in her human form. I think vampire blood would allow me to see some of what's going on." (Alice)

"That may be true but there are a lot of holes in your theory, it's possible that Bella's shield is just a random mutation, and what about the fact that the wolves wouldn't approve of a relationship such as that." (Carlisle)

"Yes, I thought of that. But I forgot to tell you that Bella doesn't just have a shield, I left earlier because she contacted me through her mind. And when I first went to go meet her she staying in her wolf form and we spoke only through our minds, and after I told her about my theory she had this weird flash of what seemed to be a vampire and a wolf fighting against two other wolves. It didn't really feel like a daydream, it felt almost like one of Alice's visions, almost. Also I was thinking that if Bella could even shield herself from a physical power like Jasper's, if her mother had the same power and she was a half vampire she probably had time to enhance her power and what if she was able to shield even part of her scent. If Bella can shift her shield around the mind like that what's to say she couldn't do it physically, if she practiced." (Edward)

"It does sound like a viable theory I guess, but I think you need to speak to Bella again." (Carlisle)

"I agree, but I doubt she'll want to speak to me again. After I told her my theory she took off, I think she's offended that I even mentioned it." (Edward)

"Edward, if she can forgive you for loosing control, I don't think it's too much of a stretch for her to forgive you for this. And I think since she forgave you for that I think there is a possibility that she shares your feelings." (Esme)

"Thank you Esme, I think I'm going to go back to the meadow and try and contact her, maybe we'll be able to talk about all of this." (Edward)

I knew Esme was worried about me because of the tenor of her thoughts but I couldn't bring myself to stay with all the weird looks and the irritating thoughts of my family.

I decided I wasn't too excited to try and talk to Bella again, afraid she wasn't going to respond, so I walked at a human pace back to the meadow. It was dawn when I finally reached the meadow. I was just about to start trying to contact Bella when I heard someone coming. Judging by the sound of their footfalls, there were two wolves and one in human form. They were running and they reached the meadow quickly. I thought the wolves were going to be part of the pack who smelled that I was here and were checking to see what I wanted, but when they stepped out I didn't recognize the two wolves. Because of the wind and their positions I could not get their smells so I wasn't sure if we had met the woman yesterday. They stopped 20 feet away from me and I just waited for one of them to speak. They obviously knew what I was, but I was sure that the two wolves at least I did not meet yester day. Bella had said she would introduce us to every member of the pack, but she did not mention these, and they were obviously part of her pack because their minds were protected just as well as the others.

"Hello Edward." (Lauren)

"Hello. Are you part of the La Push pack?" (Edward)

The smaller honey colored wolf to the left growled slightly at he mention of the pack, but the woman in the lead laughed loudly, almost as if to cover it up.

"Well yes and no. We were once part of the pack but we left a few years ago to go on our own. We only just returned." (Lauren)

"Oh, Bella never mentioned that were three more to the pack." (Edward)

"Oh so you met my neice? Sometimes she can be so forgetful." (Lauren)

"You're Bella's aunt? So are you related to her mother or her father?" (Edward)

As we had spoken she moved closer so that conversation was easier for her. We were only five feet away from each other now, and by her smell I could tell that she was a wolf and we obviously hadn't met yesterday. If she was related to her mother than this blew my whole theory out of the water. Damn.

"Neither actually. My husband was the twin of her father. Speaking of families though these are my children, Jessica, who was the honey colored on the left, and Mike the light brown on the right. They're twins, it really runs in the family." (Lauren)

"Obviously, that's two sets of twins in a single generation. It's very unusual but your species is very interesting so I guess it's not all that surprising. Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave the pack?" (Edward)

It was strange to be talking to another wolf other than Bella. And even stranger that she was talking to me so politely.

"Well we just needed a little break after my husband was killed." (Lauren)

"Oh, I'm sorry." (Edward)

"Oh it's not your fault, but I probably should get to the point and tell your why you're here." (Lauren)

"Oh, I guess. So why are you here?" (Edward)

"Oh Isabella sent us. When we got back a few hours ago, she sent us here and told us that a vampire named Edward, who was a Cullen would be here. And that we were to bring him to her after introducing ourselves so that when you return to your coven you can tell them of the three new wolves, so that there would be no violation of the treaty." (Lauren)

"Oh, how did she know that I would be here though? And why didn't she come here herself?" (Edward)

"Well she knew you would be here apparently because of something having to do wwith her developing powers, And she didn't come herself because she had some things to deal with in regards to our return." (Lauren)

I got the faint idea that she was lying but I her heartbeat was steady and I could find no reason for her to be lying about this, so I ignored the feeling.

"Oh, okay well where are we meeting her?" (Edward)

"It's quite a while from here but don't worry she asked us to lead you there." (Lauren)

She was already walking in the trees, probably to phase when I spoke.

"Oh you don't have to lead me, just point me in the right direction and I'll find her." (Edward)

She tuned back to me quickly when I did looking almost panicked.

"That wouldn't be the best idea. We're supposed to take you across our territory and we're supposed to go with you to make sure no one tries to attack you." (Lauren)

"Oh that makes sense. But why do we have to cross the border, why didn't she come here?" (Edward)

"Oh there is some kind of threat to her on this side of the border that she needed to speak to you about." (Lauren)

That had me worried, we needed to get to her soon then.

"So if it's that bad of a threat then we should really get going." (Edward)

"Okay well let me phase real quick then we'll leave. I'll be in the lead and the twins will be behind you." (Lauren)

"Alright." (Edward)

She ran off into the woods quickly and came back as straw colored wolf. She inclined her head and started running. I followed behind her quickly and the other two ran right behind me.

We had been running through the trees in theit territory for about ten minutes when suddenly I felt two wolves jump on me from behind. I was about to call out for help to the wolf in front of me, when I felt the tearing and suddenly my head was separated from my body.

**A/N: Oh no! Not Edward! I'm so sorry about this, and I know you all probably hate me by now but honestly would I let Edward die like that? Don't worry I promise this is not the end of Edward, I will get the next chapter us soon I promise. It will be from Lauren's POV so don't worry you'll get to see what happens to Edward as soon as I get the chap posted. Which will be soon, I hope. Anyway please review! BYE!**


	20. Plans

**A/N: Okay so I know you are all worried about Edward so I'll just get right to the story, here it goes.**

**_Chapter 19 - Plans_**

_Lauren POV_

I turned around just in time to see Mike tear the bloodsucker's head from his body. The plan so far was going perfectly. We were already behind the treaty line and the bloodsuckers coven could not reach us here, so now all I had to do was make sure Bella wouldn't let the other wolves attack us. Mike and Jess finished dismembering Bella's vampire and we dragged him to a small cave we were using to hide in. We had everything already planned out and we laid his body out on the wood and tinder we would use to start his funeral pyre if Bella tries anything. I could see that his body was already stitching itself together and I knew it was now or never. We were finally about to get revenge on those leech-loving mutts.

I quickly found her mind, she was phased and it seemed as if there was a pack meeting going on, because I could feel the others around her mind. I pushed myself into her shield making my presence known to her.

"_Isabella."_

"_Lauren." _I could hear the sneer even in her thoughts, what reason could she possibly have to dislike me? She was the one with a leech as a mother and she was the one who allowed herself to imprint on a vampire.

"_Oh, Isabella. Don't be mean, you should not speak to your auntie in such a way. Besides I have something you probably want back." _Ugh, how could she even be my niece? Maybe she wasn't, her mother was such a filthy leech it's not hard to believe that she was slutty enough to have cheated on their 'father'. Although he's just as bad as her, he was a leech-lover too.

"_Auntie? Don't make me laugh. And what could you possibly have that I would want?"_

"_Oh I think you'd be surprised. I was sure you knew him though, but if you don't then I guess you won't have a problem with me finishing him off."_

"_Him? Who are you talking about Lauren? My whole pack is right in front of me and my dad is safe at home. Who could you possibly have that would mean anything to me?"_

"_Hmm…….I can't quite remember his name, I'm not usually on a first name basis with bloodsuckers."_

"_Bloodsuckers? Why would I care if you were going to burn a bloodsucker? It's what we do, it's our job."_ I could hear the panic in her thoughts as she tried to act nonchalant.

"_Oh, but I think you care about this bloodsucker Isabella. You've developed quite a close friendship with him yesterday."_

"_What are you talking about Lauren? I do not have a close relationship with a ….leech." _She was not a very good actress, I could hear how hard it was for her to even say leech anymore.

"_Oh, I think you do Isabella. I think your relationship may even surpass friendship, in fact I think you may have imprinted on this disgusting leech. What was his name? I'm just so bad at remembering names………oh wait I think his name was Edmund, no Edward, that's it. His name is Edward Cullen." _

"_You can't kill a Cullen Lauren, if you do the rest of his coven will retaliate. We have a treaty with them." _She was trying to avoid talking about the imprint. She knew she wasn't going to be able to deny it believably.

"_I don't think that's why you're worried is it Isabella?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You don't? Well then, I guess you don't mind if I start the fire than do you?"_

"_You don't have him anyway so why should I worry?"_

"_But I do have him Isabella. Well most of him anyway. I think we may have forgot a finger a few miles back."_

"_No! It's not possible!"_

"_But it is Isabella, it is. I have your leech torn apart and resting on fuel for his funeral pyre if you don't show up. Which is why I want you and your brother to come down to the cave next to where your leech of a mother and your leech-loving father killed my husband and my would be son-in-law."_

She didn't respond and I was getting worried that maybe I was wrong about the imprint and that she didn't really care.

"_Okay then Isabella if that's the way you want it, I'll have Mike light the fire."_

"_No! Don't I'll come. But you have to leave everyone else out of this."_

"_I can't do that dear Isabella, you and your mutt brother are not the rightful alphas of this pack, and I think it's time we ended you so the true alphas can step up."_

"_No Lauren, I will not let you hurt Jacob. I will meet you alone. I will tell the others what is going on and make sure they stay out of way and we will work something out."_

Just as I was about to respond and tell her that she needed to bring the pack with her she entered the clearing in front of the cave, where I was pacing, she was alone, and she reeked of vampires, which only solidified that I was right.

"_Hello Isabella dear, I'm surprised you got here so fast."_

"_Cut the crap Lauren, where is he?"_

"_Now now dear, there's no need to get upset. I will show him to you as soon as the rest of the pack gets here."_

I knew that speaking to her as if she was a child and I was her aunt, it would just irritate her more and unnerving her now would definatly work in my favor later.

"_No, I told you, I will not involve the rest of the pack in this! This is between you and me Lauren."_

"_No this is about what you and your mutt family stole from my and my children. Now Bella you will call the rest of the pack NOW! Or I will order Mike to kill your precious vampire."_

"_Fine."_

She was silent for a moment and I assumed she was calling in the pack and ordering them down here.

"_They're coming Lauren. What is it that you are planning?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough sweetie."_

"_Tell me now Lauren!"_

She was practically shouting at me now, but I kept talking to her the same way, trying to gain an advantage over her.

"_That's enough Isabella. You will stop yelling at me and shut up until everyone else gets here."_

"_Because I still have your vampire."_

She was silent after that as we both waited for everyone else to show.

Finally I could hear the others approaching quickly. I had yet to see the whole pack together and I was shocked to see the sheer number of wolves in the woods around us. I was just about to greet the others when Isabella spoke again.

"_Well Lauren they're here, what is it that you want?"_

"_Bella can you please lower your shield so that I can speak to the others. We have a lot to discuss."_

"_Why should I do that, you may have some kind of mental attack planned."_

I pulled out the condescending tone again because I knew how much it pissed her off.

"_Isabella not all of us are freaks and have some weird and unnatural abilities like you. Lower your shield now so I can speak with the others, or you will never see your vampire again."_

"_Fine."_

I could feel her shield lowering as I became aware of the rest of the pack, I still couldn't hear all of their thoughts like we used to, but I knew they would be able to hear me.

"_Hello everybody, it's nice to see you all again."_

Everyone except Jacob, who was standing just behind Bella, and his imprint said faint, nervous hello's.

"_Well everyone, I assume you're wondering why we are here. Right?"_

"_Just get to the damn point Lauren!"_

"_Now now Isabella. Please calm down. If you were in a rush, you should have told me."_

She just continued to glare at me, so I turned my attention to the rest of the pack.

"_Okay so I called this meeting, because as you all know my husband Tyler was the last alpha of this pack. And I believe that it is the right of mine and his children to become alphas."_

There mutterings of dissent and uneasiness as I knew there would be.

"_Yes, yes I know many of you do not agree with me, but there are some things you should know about your current alphas that may change your mind."_

I turned to look at Bella who was still glaring at me. Jacob was right behind her, and as I looked at them he finally spoke.

"_No Aunt Lauren, you don't want to do this. You don't have to tell them."_

Bella turned to glare at him when he called me aunt Lauren, but quickly turned back to glare at me when I spoke again.

"_Oh dear Jacob, I really think the pack has a right to know what you really are. Don't you think?"_

Both Jake and Bella looked slightly panicked, I could see it in their eyes, even in this form. The others just looked confused and many of them were asking 'what the hell is she talking about?'.

I knew I had my ace in the hole with this information, and glanced one more at the two soon to be ex alphas and turned to the rest of the pack to expose them for what they were as the children of a bloodsucker.

**A/N: Okay so another cliffy, sorry. Anyway there is the chap, please review and I'll post as soon as I get the chapter finished. So BYE! **


	21. Trade

**A/N: Okay so another chap. Anyway I guess it's time for another disclaimer so yeah, I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters no matter how much I wish I do. So now that that's over, on to the story.**

**_Chapter 20 - Trade_**

_Bella POV_

"_And not only is her mother a half vampire, making her and her brother mutts; Isabella also imprinted on a vampire."_

She finally finished her little tirade showing just how much she hates us and turned back towards me, radiating smugness. I wasn't going to show any weakness so I held my head up high and continued to glare at her, as did Jake. I wasn't sure how the pack was going to react to this and I decided not to intrude on their emotions in this moment so I waited.

"_So Isabella how do you think your pack is going to feel about you know?"_

I had to suppress the retort that automatically came to me., it would give away the plan.

"_I really don't know Lauren but since Jake and I have been friends with all of them practically since we were born, and they all knew and loved my mother, I can only hope that they care about us enough that their opinions don't change._"

"_Very brave Isabella, but lets just see how they feel about all of this."_

"Either way Lauren, the whole pack is here and you did your big revelation, so let me see Edward, now."

She didn't answer and gave no indication that she heard me. I was about to ask her again when Mike and Jessica dragged him out by his feet. His head looked like it had been severed recently, but it was already almost completely healed. He was awake and he looked right at me, but his eyes were clouded and he looked very confused.

"B…..b…..Bella………"

Even though his eyes were clouded I could see the accusation in his eyes and I could tell he was feeling betrayed by me. I knew I needed to speak to him.

"_Edward. Whatever they told you, it's not true. But I'm about to trade my life for yours, as soon as they let you go, you need to run. Follow my scent as far as you can. I don't want you to get hurt here." _(Bella)

"_Bella, no." _(Edward)

"_It's okay Edward I have a plan."_ (Bella)

"_Are you done speaking to your bloodsucker Isabella?" (Lauren)_

"_Yes Lauren as a matter of fact I am."_

I could feel her shock, she was surprised that I would admit to speaking with him.

"_Well then Lauren, lets make a deal."_

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_You let him go and you can have me."_

"_Hmm……but how do I know you won't have the pack attack me?"_

"_I'll give them an order, I'll make sure that the pack does not touch you or your kids. Besides won't it just completely convince them that you were telling them the truth about the imprint when they see that I'll trade my life for his?"_

I could feel her weighing her options. She was definitely considering my offer.

"_First make the injunction. Then I'll let him go."_

"_Fine."_

I allowed Lauren into my head so she would not doubt that I made the injunction, and then I opened up my mental shield so I could communicate with the rest of the pack and make the injunction.

"_I am going to trade my life for Edwards, you are not allowed to attack Lauren or her children."_

I pulled my shield up quickly before Lauren could not have access to their thoughts.

"_Okay then."_

She turned around to face Mike who was standing over Edward in human form with lighter. She nodded to him and Mike stepped back onto the cave, to phase I assumed. Jess had already phased and was standing right behind her mother.

"_Edward you can go now."_

He hadn't looked away from me since they had brought him out, now that I turned to face him again I saw that his eyes were clearer and he seemed more aware of his surroundings.

"_No Bella I can't leave you here. I'll help you fight."_

As he said this he tried to stand but he was very wobbly. I doubted he could run very much less fight.

"_No Edward, you need to leave. You've already been hurt once because of me, I couldn't stand it if something else happened to you because of me."_

"_Bella it's not your fault."_

"_Yes Edward it is my fault. I hate that I have to tell you in the middle of all of this, but I imprinted on you. That's why she took you, she knew it would hurt me worse than anything else she could do. Edward I know you don't owe me anything, but I need you to go, for me. We'll talk as soon as this is over."_

I didn't intrude on his thought or emotions after I told him about the imprint, I couldn't even bring myself to keep looking at him. I didn't think I would be able to go through with the plan if he hated me now, I just needed him to be safe. I needed him to leave.

"_Fine Bella, I'll go. But only if you promise that you'll make it out of here, so that we can have that talk."_

I couldn't believe he still wanted to be around me, after all that had happened to him because of me. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I'm sure it looked terrifying in this form, but I continued to smile as I looked back up at Edward. He was smiling his beautiful crooked smile at me.

"_I promise Edward."_

He smiled at me before he turned and ran into the trees. He was a little unsteady, but I was sure that he would be fine. When I could no longer hear him I turned my attention back to Lauren. All I had to do now was stall.

**A/N: okay well sorry this chap is so short, but I have to leave you guessing. What is this mysterious plan of Bella's? Don't worry if you have no idea, next chapter you'll find out. I promise. Anyway there's only four chapters and an epilogue left so we are reaching the end. So that's about all I have to say except please review. BYE!**


	22. Picking up Edward

**A/N: yay another chapter! That's all I have to say, lets get to it.**

_**Chapter 21 - Picking up Edward**_

_Alice POV_

My vision was still blank the family had disappeared moments before when they took off. I was still trying to search trying to see anything. I was pacing around the small space between the trees where I was. I just couldn't seem to stand still. Every once in a while I would even jump into a tree to try and see what was going on, but there was never anything to see other then a never ending stretch of trees.

I was about to give up and go find the others when finally I saw Edward. In my vision he was running through the trees, he was extremely unsteady for a vampire and I knew that he must have been badly injured. He was was heading straight for me. I was going to just wait for him, when I saw him fall. I had no idea just how injured he might have been and I couldn't see if he was alright. My vision was too cloudy because of how close we were to the wolves.

I began running, trying to get to Edward as quick as I could. He was currently trying to get up, but I could tell that whatever they had done to him wasn't completely healed yet.

When I reached him, he was trying to stay standing by holding onto a nearby tree branch.

"Edward, Edward are you okay?"

He looked up to me and his eyes were slightly clouded and he looked confused.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Edward it's me." I said as I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me so he could stand.

"How did……? How did you……?"

I could already see that he was trying to ask me how I knew he was here but he was having a hard time getting it out. SO I just answered him.

"Bella."

"Oh."

He finally turned his head to look at me and I could still see the faint lines around his healing neck, they must have torn his head off, no wonder he was so unstable. This type of injury takes at least a day to heal from. But I was thankful that Bella got him out, at least he wasn't permanently injured.

"Edward, I need to get you to the house, you need to lie down so that you can heal."

"But…no. What …..about…..Bella?" He said between shuddering breaths. We didn't need to breathe, but I could tell that he was having a hard time getting enough oxygen. His wind pipe and all of that must not be fully healed, he was having a really difficult time speaking to me.

"Don't worry about her Edward she can take care of herself and she has the pack with her. All of them against the three that got you, she'll be fine."

"But…."

"No Edward not now, you are slowing down your healing by talking and over exerting yourself. I'm going to carry you back to the house and then you are going to rest."

He was about to argue but I quickly leaned over and brought him into my arms and ran to the house.

"_Do you have him Alice? Is he okay?"_

Bella's voice in my head nearly stopped me in my tracks from shock. I so wasn't used to having anyone in my head but me. Edward seemed to have noticed my slight jump when Bella contacted me because I could see the concern on his face, through the anger at having to be carried. I just shook my head.

"_Yeah Bella I got him. I'm taking him home, but he seems like he should be fine, he just needs some time to heal."_

I spoke the words in my head hoping that Bella would hear them.

"_Thank you Alice."_

"_No problem Bella."_

Just as my conversation with Bella finished the house came into view.

I quickly made my way into the house and set Edward down on the couch. He was silent for a moment before he looked at me with confusion again. I quickly looked ahead and saw what he was going to ask before he even spoke. He probably heard my answer in my head but I needed to speak aloud anyway. It was too quiet.

"They're not here Edward, they went to the meadow to help Bella."

He looked shocked for a second, before he continued his questioning. His voice sounded much better now and his breathing seemed more regulated.

"What? Why?"

"There are several reasons Edward. One of them being that you love her and that makes her part of this family. The other is that technically they are still part of the pack and they attacked you which gives us reason to retaliate. So the family went to help out. Especially since Bella came to us before and explained everything."

"What?" Now he was really shocked and the expression on his face was almost comical. I wasn't entirely sure what part he was confused on so I just went with the most obvious to me.

"You love her Edward, even if you won't admit it, Jasper can feel it."

"Not that Alice, I know I love her," I had to resist the urge to jump up and down clapping, because I was so happy that my brother had finally found someone. "I meant the part about Bella coming here to explain things. What did she tell you?"

"Oh, well we could tell that she was deliberately avoiding certain topics, like why she cares about you so much but….." I was about to continue when Edward cut me off.

"She imprinted on me."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "What?"

"She…..Imprinted……on……me." he said slowly emphasizing each word as if I was stupid.

"I'm not an idiot Edward, I heard you the first time. I was just shocked. Did she tell you that? When? What did you tell her? Did you tell her that you love her? Are you guys together……." I was practically vibrating with excitement when Edward cut me off again.

"She told me before I left the clearing and I didn't really get a chance to say anything after all of this is over, we're going to talk and I'll tell her then."

I was about to continue with my spew of excitement but Edward stopped my before I started.

"Now Alice please go on with what you were saying before, you can celebrate later. I need to know what Bella said when she came here."

"Oh, oh yeah. Okay so she never said why she cared but I guess she wanted you to be the first to know. Basically what she told us is that her mother was in fact a half vampire, and that her mother and her father killed her uncle and her cousins imprint because they found out what her mother was and attacked her. Then she told us that his imprint and her kids left, they hate Bella because she is the alpha and they believe that they were supposed to be next in line. She also told us that they found out you two were friend so that they had you. She was talking to one of them at the time. She had called earlier and asked us to meet her and the pack. She was with the pack when her aunt contacted her. We arrived shortly after and she filled us in with what was going on while she was talking to her. So we planned everything out and everyone else is around that clearing waiting for Bella to give the okay to attack. So we just have to wait here until it is over."

Edward just gaped at me for a few seconds before he finally responded.

"But Alice are you sure the plan is going to work? Is Bella going to be okay?"

"I don't know Edward. I can't see any of them. All we can do is wait and wish for the best."

**A/N: okay I am so sorry for the wait but I just wasn't sure how to do this chapter. But It's finally done and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway my post might start coming a little farther apart because I just started in my first semester of college today so I'm going to be busy. But now that I have access to the internet hopefully that will even it out. Anyway please review. And I got some great storied you should read. I have them listed below.**

**My bestworst mistake by edluver09**

**A Broken Promise by navaa nightmarex**

**Mending Bella by vegan droid**

**Milk and Cookies by SpunkRansom101**

**You're Permanently Inked to my heart by navaa nightmarex**

**Joke Gone Rouge by SpunkRansom101**

**Gone and Back Again by SpunkRansom101**

**The Observer by SpunkRansom101**

**The Unforgettable Summer Tour by navaa nightmarex**

**These stories are all amazing and well written so please read them and PLEASE please please review. Us authors love that. Anyway thanks for reading. BYE!**


	23. Loss

**A/N: so I'm back again. Another chapter. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 22 - Loss**_

_Lauren POV_

The stupid bloodsucker ran off unsteadily into the trees. I wasn't worried about that as soon as Isabella turned the alpha power over to us, I could simply order them to find and kill him and his whole bloodsucking family. I turned back to Isabella smiling smugly. I had won, she was mine to do with as I wished and the pack would belong to us.

"So Isabella how shall I kill you then? The pack cannot attack us and you are mine."

I was shocked when she began to chuckle and I could feel the glee she was projecting. I couldn't help but think she had tricked me. But I just couldn't understand how she could've managed that. Just then I thought that maybe she had changed the order to the wolves somehow and they were going to attack now. But she just stopped laughing and turned to glare at me.

"_I gave you my word that they would not kill you. And I meant it. They will not harm you or your family. Even if I had told them they could. Most of them wouldn't. Although the attack would be warrented considering you attacked my imprint, they just wouldn't feel right about killing someone who used to be part of the pack, a family who was once so much a part of this family. But although they will not attack you I did not promise anything for myself or the Cullen's."_

Didn't prommise she wouldn't attack. I was sure I had made that part of the deal. I quickly ran through the conversation I had with her. She said she would trade her life for his, but she never said she wouldn't fight back. Shit! I …….wait the Cullen's?

I didn't even get a chance to speak out loud when I could smell them. They were close. They must have approached earlier when I was distracted. There were 5 vampires in the trees around us. Bella noticed that I had smelled them and gave me a wolfish grin in return.

"_If you don't fight fair, how can you exepect the rest of us to do the same?"_ She giggled a little at the end. It sounded very dark and almost scary in wolf form.

Just as she let loose her little giggle the Cullens stepped out of the trees around the other wolves, all of them looking straight at me.

The older blonde man stepped forward and began to speak. According to reports of the last time they were here, he must be Carlisle the leader of their clan. I had seen him earlier when he went to check on Isabella after the other bloodsucker bit her.

Damn, I didn't even factor them into my plans and that was a huge mistake. I managed to get through all of this in my head before the bloodsucker even opened his mouth. And my mind was still reeling and trying to figure out how to get out of this when he spoke.

"Lauren…."

I hissed at his use of my name, but he continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"…..you have broken the treaty we have long held with your pack. We have already spoken to Bella and the others and have agreed to not blame them for the breach, because they were not involved. They have all allowed us to fulfill the punishemnt for the breach and to prevent further tension between our families we have to make sure you can never try to injure our families ever again. You and your children have to die. I'm sorry."

It was strange to hear the sincerity in his voice when he apologized, it was almost like he didn't want to kill us. I almost believed him but in the next second, the other blonde male attacked and took out Mike while the blonde female and the large male took out Jess. They were finished in a matter of seconds, I didn't even get a chance to react. They were gone before I could do anything about it. Then suddenly I could see the leader and his mate turn their attention back to me. They seemed as if they were about to come forward to kill me, I supposed when they both stopped and looked at Isabella. She seemed to be speaking to them. She was obviously using her mind to talk to them so I couldn't hear what she was saying. The only thing I heard was the woman tell her thank you, and stay silent for a moment before they both backed away again. Then Bella quickly turned to the pack and then back to me. I had no idea what was going on. I had just lost both of my children and I was about to loose my life to two vampires, but now they had stopped and I had no idea what was going on.

Finally turned back to me and I heard her voice in my head again.

"_Lauren, you're mine."_

**A/N: ah I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I really am, but I am in my second week of college and I'm still adjusting to my dorm, and my laptop has some random virus so I really apoligize for taking so long and for the shortness but this was the best I could do for right now. Especially since I have to leave for class. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I'll get the next chap up as soon as I can. Also I put a poll up on my profile about whether or not I should write a sequel so please go and leave your vote. Bye.**


	24. Aunt Lauren

**A/N: Okay so I'm back and I kinda have to apologize for the spelling mistakes and stuff in the last chap. I didn't have time to spell check before I had to run to class. Anyway sorry and on to the story.**

_**Chapter 23 - Forgiveness**_

_Bella POV_

"_Lauren you're mine." _She had attacked MY imprint all of this was an attack on me and to a certain degree Jake because of what our mother was. It was me she was after and I had to finish it.

She looked at me in shock. She really expected the Cullen's to come after her. She had no idea that I had gone to see them before I came here.

I smiled my wolfy grin back at her. She finally managed to pull herself back together and she was radiating smugness. She actually thought she had a chance of beating me. I almost laughed out loud but I decided to have a little more fun with this. Maybe she would at least offer me a little bit of a challenge. Although considering she knew about my mother and of my powers you'd think she'd have realized that I'm stronger than most of the others. But maybe living as she had for so long had toughened her and this would actually be a challenge. I was excited I just couldn't contain myself anymore. I lunged at Lauren and she easily ducked out my way. I wasn't using my full speed yet because I wanted to test her a little, but it seemed she was very fast. Very few of the wolves would've been able to dodge that quickly. I landed on the other side of her and quickly turned only to see her flying towards me with a speed I didn't think her capable of obtaining. She was almost as fast as me. I ducked out of her way as neatly as she did from my attack.

I could tell though that she wasn't putting her full effort into it. She was testing me too. She was still in shock by the deaths of her children. I felt bad too since they were my cousins after all, but I knew it had to be done, it was what was best for the pack. Lauren was a bit easier to attack. I never really liked her all that much. She may have been my aunt, but I could always see the bad in her. She was jealous of my mother and of anyone she thought was more beautiful or had more than her. When I was the first to phase with Jacob shortly after and Mike and Jessica were still showing no signs of changing she began to hate us. I could see it in her then and I could see how that hate had grown, and festered. I knew the only way I could truly end this was to make sure she fought me for real. It was only fair to her to make sure that in the end I truly proved to her that I could take care of the pack. I decided goading her and telling her why her plan failed would do just that.

We had been circling each other while I was deep in thought. She was completely focused on me, trying to find any weakness she could exploit. _"Do you know why your plan failed Lauren?"_

She completely ignored me, I knew she heard me because I could see my words in her thoughts and I could feel her spark of irritation. I was surprised that she had enough control not to immediately respond to my goading. I needed to go farther.

"_It was such a simple mistake Lauren. If you had seen it earlier you're Mike and Jess might still……" _She lunged at me before I could finish. She was snarling and growling at me. I could feel the extreme anger towards me on the surface. But I could feel the confusion and uncertainty underneath. She was trying to figure out the mistake I was talking about. But she was too proud to ask me. And she had no idea just how far my abilities extended.

"_I can tell you want to know Lauren. It was such a simple mistake but you should really watch you're backs and make sure you aren't tracked."_

"_What the hell are you blabbering about?" _She snarled as she lunged at me again, but I dodged her with ease. She was still holding back.

"_I'm talking about when you followed Edward and I last night."_

She stopped for a second. Completely in shock. I just continued with my story.

"_Jacob and Leah were worried about me and they decided to follow me. They caught your scent."_

"_No, that couldn't be. Then you would've stopped us earlier."_

"_I didn't get a chance to talk to them till later and it took even longer for everything to get figured out. And by the time we had everything figured out, and we were having a pack meeting trying to explain everything I saw what you did to Edward."_

If she was shocked before, now she was totally floored.

"_What do you mean you saw? There was no way you could've been there!"_

"_You're right I wasn't there. But my powers have expanded. Sometimes I can see Edward when I'm not around him. It had only happened once before that, but I saw it when you took him. So I told the pack everything. And I didn't really give them a chance to react. I just told them and said if they were still siding with me then they needed to come with me to go see the Cullen's. So they did. All of them. I told the Cullen's everything that happened. And that's when you contacted me. We had to finish up quickly. None of the wolves wanted to attack you since at one point you were part of this pack, but since you broke the treaty the Cullen's were allowed to attack the pack, but since none of us were involved and I told them of the breach. We all agreed that they could take out Mike and Jess, but that you were mine, since your vendetta is mostly against me. Carlisle and Esme again offered to take you, even though they hate violence, since they know you were once my aunt. They were afraid that I'd have a hard time. And truth be told I will, but it needs to be done. Now Lauren you made a stupid mistake to underestimate me." _She had lunged at me once again. I still hadn't managed to make her attack me at full strength and I was bored of talking. Because of what we were we loved to fight just as wolves did. I needed to show her why I was the alpha of this pack. Screw being polite.

I lunged at her at full speed. She managed to dodge me, but just barely. I still managed to tear off a good chunk of her shoulder and she held back a howl of agony. She was fast, but not fast enough. I turned quickly and lunged again. This time I managed to knock her down. But as she was going down her jaws snapped onto the skin of my neck as she tossed me behind her. I landed on my side a few feet away. I stood up quickly only to see her running at me full force. I quickly jumped out of the way but she read my movements and followed me. She raked her claws down my face. The blood was pouring down my face nearly blinding me. I knew the wound would heal quickly, but the blood was still blinding me. I didn't know what to do, until I started trying a little harder to use my senses and my abilities. I was standing still near the edge of the clearing and I could hear her off to the side. I could hear in her thoughts that she was going to try and go for the neck again.

She pounced but I had already moved and was positioned so as soon as she landed where I had been only seconds before, I jumped on her back trying to get my teeth into her jugular. I felt my teeth scrape her flesh a few times before she bucked me off. I was sent flying and ended up hitting a tree. I hit it hard enough that I felt it break beneath my weight. I stood up quickly trying to get enough control of myself to understand Laurens thoughts. When I was finally able to read them, it was too late as I felt her on me again. This time she managed to land on top of me, trying to pin me down. She was about to snap her teeth into my neck when I kicked my back legs and sent her hurdling over my head. The bleeding on my face had finally stopped but there was still enough blood that my sight was blurry. But using all of my senses and abilities I knew Lauren was coming at me again. This time I used all of my speed and strength. I sidestepped her just as she was about to hit me and lunged while she was still in the air. She went flying into the nearby forest. I heard at least two trees fall over and I could hear the branches of others. I could feel her pain. At least three of her ribs were broken, and so was her left back leg from where it caught on a tree as she flew into the forest.

I ran into the forest to finish this. And just as I got there I felt her pain over the loss of her children finally hit me. I had to sit down in shock as she relived all of her pain. It was just too painful. I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. I needed to get away from her so I didn't have to feel her pain anymore.

I was going to let her live. With all her emotion I could finally understand why she did what she did. She loved her children more than anything else in the world and she would do anything for them. It had finally hit her that they were gone. She had lost everything she lived for. I could feel her pain and I didn't want o anymore. It was beyond anything I could imagine. I turned to run to let her live. I was about to go. When I saw it in my head. She lunged at me from behind. Just as I saw it. I felt her smugness that she had gotten me to drop my guard. She sprang forward using her uninjured legs and flew at me faster than I imagined an injured wolf capable of. I was already prepared and dodged quickly out of the way and pinned her to the ground as she landed.

"_I was willing to let you live Lauren. I didn't want to have to kill you, but you just proved that you cannot be trusted."_

She continued glaring up at me. She didn't want to live anymore. I could see that now. She knew she wasn't going to win, she just wanted me to kill her and end her pain. I could see that as her deepest wish. She wanted to be reunited with Tyler and her children. I knew I had no choice but to grant her wish. She was in so much pain and I just couldn't leave her like this.

"_I'm so sorry."_ I pushed the thought into her head just as I lowered my head and ripped my teeth through her neck. Making sure the injury was unhealable. She was dead by the time I looked up.

I had no idea killing her would hurt me as much as it did. As much as I disliked her, she was still my aunt. And I was horrified that I had to kill her but I comforted myself knowing that maybe now she could be happy.

And as difficult as all of this was the worst had yet to come.

I still had to talk to Edward.

**A/N: Wow okay there another chapter for you. I hope you liked it. Okay so wow I can't believe only one more chapter and an epilogue then I'm done. Okay so I still haven't decided about the sequel yet but I'll let you know probably after the prologue. So if you really want the sequel please go visit the poll on my profile. Anyway the next chapter will be EPOV and it will be the long awaited conversation between Edward and Bella. Lol. Yay! So please please please review and I'll try to post again soon. BYE!**


	25. Soul Mates

**A/N: Hey, hey. Another chapter. Sadly this is the last one and then we just have the epilogue left. I really don't want he story to end it makes me sad. But I'm still not sure about the sequel, so please, please vote so that I can make my final decision before I post the epilogue. And I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing my stories. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Chapter 24 - Soul Mates**_

_Edward POV_

"I don't know Edward. I can't see any of them. All we can do is wait and wish for the best." Alice had told me this only minutes ago, but it kept repeating in my head over and over again. What if Bella never came back? What if something happened? I never told her I loved her. I was torn, I wanted to go to her but I knew I wouldn't be much help. What if I got in the way and she got hurt? Crap this thinking in circles just doesn't help anything.

"Edward, you need to stop. You're giving me a headache by changing you're mind like this. You are not going and that's final. Esme will be so pissed if I let you go and you get hurt. You need to heal and wait this out so that when Bella get back you can have that talk. Please Edward, you really need to stop being so worried. Bella is stronger than the other wolves, as strong or maybe even stronger than a vampire. She can take care of herself, she'll be fine."

"But…."

"No Edward. Don't start. She'll be fine. Stop doing this to yourself. It should be over soon and then you'll see her again so please stop."

I was about to protest again but Alice glared at me and growled. Alice was scary when she was angry.

After a few more minutes of Alice continually glaring at me I finally got up and went to my piano. For the most part my neck was healed. It was still a little sore and my breathing was a little off, but I knew playing for a little while would defiantly help me clear my mind and relax so that Alice wouldn't kill me.

So I sat down and began to play. I was really just venting and the music was a little hectic, but as I played I began to think of Bella. A new melody started to flow from my fingertips. I was worried about Bella so the melody was haunting and sad, but it also sounded hopeful. The song seemed to fit her so well. It was a strong melody with soft undertones that just reminded me so much of my beautiful Bella. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there playing, it may have been minutes or even days, but as soon as I stopped, I heard clapping. I turned to see my family right behind me. Esme was clapping, she was happy that I was playing again. Bella wasn't with them and I began to panic, I was just about to ask, when Jasper spoke up. He must of sensed my panic and anticipated my question.

"She said she had to speak with the pack real quick and she'll uh……contact you when she's done."

Jasper must've sensed my confusion over the contacting part because he spoke up again.

"You know telepathically or whatever."

"Oh. Thanks Jazz."

"no problem bro. So are you gonna tell her?"

By now all of the others had wandered to other parts of the house except for Alice who was happily clutched under Jasper's arm.

I knew he was going to ask about Bella, even without hearing his thoughts he had that expression on his face that said he was meddling. I'm sure if I said no, he was going to persuade me using his power and then I'd have no choice but to do it. This is why him and Alice were perfect together. When they got involved, you pretty much did what they wanted, they left you no other choice.

"Yes, I'm going to tell her. It's only fair, after she told me she imprinted on me."

The look on Jasper's face was hilarious. And suddenly the whole family was back, gawking at me. I laughed at their expressions, as did Alice. It was so funny, they were in complete and total shock. Even their thoughts were blank, I was glad that I could remember this day forever.

Carlisle was the first to recover, "Did we just hear you right? Did you say Bella imprinted on you?"

"Yeah you heard me right. Bella imprinted on me. That's what she wouldn't tell you when she asked for help, when I was taken."

They were all still in shock, but I could feel them recovering.

Alice already knew but she was jumping up and down practically vibrating with excitement like this was the first time she had heard the news. Finally I think they were over their shock when Jasper spoke again. This was the most I had heard him speak in a awhile.

"Well that's gonna make it easier for you to tell her isn't it. It's not like she won't return those feeling if she imprinted on you."

I hadn't thought of that before , but he had a point. I didn't have to be afraid of telling her my feeling because she felt the same way. She was the one that took the risk in telling me, because she wasn't sure of my feelings. Suddenly I had even more respect for the amazing woman I had fallen in love with.

I stayed talking with my family for awhile before I felt Bella in my head. I stopped hearing everyone else's voices and minds as I heard her angel's voice in my head. She sounded a little nervous and I couldn't wait to soothe her nervousness and tell her how I felt.

"_Hey Edward, I'm finished talking to the pack. Would you like to talk now?"_

"_Of course Bella. Now is perfect. Would you like to meet in the meadow again?"_

"_Sure. Say about five minutes?"_

"_That's perfect. The sooner the better."_

Her voice dropped from my mind again and suddenly I could see the anxious faces of my family staring at me.

"What?"

Alice answered before anyone else could. "You kind of spaced out there for a second Edward. What happened?"

"Oh I was talking to Bella." She must've talked to them like that before, because they seemed to understand.

"_But Edward when she talks to us. We don't space out like you just did. We were all trying to get your attention, but you didn't even seem to hear us. Could you even read our minds, because we were all trying to get your attention that way."_

I was shocked I didn't even realize it before, but somehow she had managed to shield me both physically and mentally while she was talking to me. I wasn't sure if that had happened before, but according to Carlisle it didn't happen to him. If that's true then maybe Bella's powers were stronger than even she realized.

"No Carlisle I couldn't hear you guys at all. Not even your minds."

"Wow, Isabella's powers must go farther than we thought."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"What are you guys talking about?" Was coming in different form from just about everyone in the family.

"Carlisle I have to go meet Bella, so would you please explain to them."

"Of course son."

While Carlisle started explaining to the others I shot of into the forest so I could meet Bella.

______________________________________________________________________

_Bella POV_

I was sitting in the meadow waiting for Edward. I was already there when I contacted him, but I wanted a few minutes to sort my thoughts out and strengthen myself, so that when he told me he didn't want me, I wouldn't fall to pieces right in front of him.

Suddenly I could hear his quick approach through the forest. I was already in my human form, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the meadow. Finally he broke through the trees and I looked up to see him smiling at me. My heart jumped up to my throat. His beautiful crooked smile gave me hope that maybe I still had a chance.

"Hi." I breathed. It didn't have mush volume to it, but luckily he was a vampire so he heard me just fine.

"Hi." His smile grew even wider as he sat down right in front of me. Our knees only inches apart.

"How's your……." I couldn't even say it, I just pointed to my neck to illustrate what I was asking.

"It's fine. I'm already completely healed. It doesn't even hurt anymore. How about you did you make it out of the fight alright? My family didn't give me very many details. You didn't get hurt at all did you."

I smiled at his concern, if he was concerned about me, then maybe there was a chance he wouldn't completely hate me for the imprint and the danger I put him in. "I'm glad they didn't hurt you too badly, they could've killed you, you know? Anyway, yeah I'm fine, not a scratch on me. I had to kill Lauren though. It was hard and I still feel a little guilty about it considering she was my aunt, but she was going to keep trying to hurt me."

His smile faltered and he frowned. I searched his emotions and found he was feeling guilty I was about to enter his mind to see what he was thinking, when he spoke.

"I should've been more careful. You would not have had to resort to this if only I had been smarter."

I was shocked that he had come to this conclusion.

"No, no Edward. It's not your fault. She was here to hurt me. She would've found a way to challenge me, with or without you. Anyway all of this is my fault. I should've recognized that she was here. I should've know, I should've felt her."

"But…." he was about to argue with me but I interrupted him.

"No Edward it's not your fault. It's my fault anyway. If I had never imprinted on you, then she wouldn't have gone after you."

He looked shocked at my admission at first, and a little hurt. I could feel his hurt and I entered his mind to know why.

"_Does she regret imprinting on me?"_

I was so shocked by his thoughts that I answered him aloud.

"No Edward, I don't regret imprinting on you, exactly. It's just that she wouldn't have hurt you if I didn't imprint."

He looked at me in shock for a second before he began to laugh.

Now it was my turn to be confused, what was so funny? I was about to laugh when he noticed my confusion.

"Now I know how my family feels when I accidentally answer their thoughts." he said in between his chuckles.

"Oh." I felt a bit better knowing he wasn't laughing at me, but I was still too nervous about this whole conversation to laugh. After a few more seconds while he got his laughter under control, he glanced at me again and smiled as he spoke.

"Sorry for laughing. It's just that I'm used to being the one that hears everyone's else's thoughts and I'm not used to someone else doing that to me when I can't hear their thoughts. If that made any sense to you."

"Yeah I know what your saying. Although it's still weird for me to be able to hear and feel and talk to others through my mind in this form. I'm not really used to it yet."

It was quiet again as I tried to think of something to say, I'm sure he was doing the same thing, but I fought to keep myself from intruding on his thoughts and feelings. Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Edward we……"

"Bella I…………"

We both spoke at the same time and then laughed a little nervously when we interrupted each other.

"You go first Edward."

I still wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say and it would probably help me decide if he spoke first.

"Umm……okay. Well I'm not really sure how to say what I want to say. Especially since this is all kind of awkward."

I nodded. I felt the exact same way. I was about to let him go on when the word vomit started.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I know all of this is awkward. And it's all because of the whole imprint thing. And don't worry about it if you don't feel the same way, it's fine…..it's just not something I can control and when I saw you here in the meadow yesterday it just kind of happened and I can't…….." I think I would've continued all day. But suddenly Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, effectively silencing me. I was in shock I didn't know what to say. He pulled back and smiled at me as he began to speak.

"Don't apologize Bella. What I was trying to tell you is that I love you."

There were no words my jaw just dropped. He loved me? Me? A werewolf? …………..

Edward just continued to smile at me. I still had no words, so I did the only thing I could do in that moment. I lunged forward and pressed my lips to his again quickly. I pulled back before he could respond.

"I love you too Edward."

He laughed. "Good, because otherwise this would've been really awkward." he said as he once again pressed his lips to mine.

**A/N: oh my gosh that was the last chapter. Now we have only the epilogue. I'm so sad. I don't want this story to end. I had so much fun writing it. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Well I haven't exactly decided what I'm putting in the epilogue because I haven't decided if I'm going to do a sequel. Anywho, if you want the sequel PLEASE go vote on the poll on my profile. I only have 9 votes. 9! And just come on how long does it take to go to the poll and tick yes or no? Seriously guys. Okay so that's it I hope you enjoyed. Please please review. BYE! Oh but before i go, sorry if there are any mistakes i'm writing this right before class agian. Lol. Anyway, BYE!**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Aww……this is it guys. The END of Unprecedented. First off I want to tell all of you guys that have been reading my story thank you. And to those of you who reviewed, my gratitude doesn't even have words. I wish I had Jasper's power and I would just show you, but I don't have his powers L so, Just imagine it's a thank you ´ 100. Anyway I will tell you info about the sequel in the authors note at the end. And umm…….well………enjoy.**

_**Epilogue**_

_Edward POV_

"Good, because otherwise this would've been really awkward." I laughed as I pressed my lips to hers again.

________________________________________________________________________

That was two weeks ago. We have been a great couple ever since then. I still couldn't believe that I had someone so amazing. I loved her with all of my heart and by some miracle she loved me too. A werewolf and a vampire, never would I have thought such a couple was possible. But Bella and I are proof that it can work. We were soul mates and we were going to be together forever. She made me feel human and because she did, I loved her more. She was everything I ever wanted in a mate, and we were perfect together.

"Hey Edward. Miss me?"

She said as she came up to me in our meadow. Both of our families had accepted us as a couple and we were free to be together. The treaty had even been dissolved and my family and the wolves had actually become good friends. We hadn't really socialized with anyone else from La Push though. There was no boundary line anymore and we were free to visit each other whenever we wanted. But the meadow was still our place. I must've spaced out because she giggled and waved her arm in front of my face.

"Edward? Edward? Earth to Edward."

I looked up to see her worried expression.

"Oh, sorry Bella, I was thinking."

"About me I hope." She smiled.

"Always." I laughed. Because it was true, she was always in my thoughts.

"Good, I don't think I'd approve if you were thinking about someone else." She said with a frown.

"Never. I love you. And only you. Forever."

She gave me another of her breathtaking smiles and I couldn't help but to smile back. She knew I loved her, and I never wanted her to doubt it. Ever.

I wanted to be with her forever. And because of the imprint I knew she wanted the same thing. But I could tell that although I told her every chance I got that I loved her. I knew she was still unsure if this would last forever. Because of this I still had yet to meet her father. I think she was afraid of how he would react to me. He knew about all of this of course. And he had imprinted on a half vampire. But I think she was still afraid of how he would react to seeing me. It was an irrational fear. But I respected her decision and I would wait a lifetime for her.

"umm….Edward. I was wondering if you would come with me someplace?" She asked quietly.

"Where? Why? Is something wrong?"

She smiled at my concern. "No Edward. Not at all. Nothing is wrong. I was just going to ask you to come with me. I think it's time you met my father."

I was ecstatic. It meant she was finally ready. I couldn't believe it.

"Of course Bella. I would love to meet your father." She smiled at me and stood up, pulling me with her.

We ran to her house. I had never been here before. It was a small house and did not have much in the way of decoration, but it suited her.

We ran up to the door. In the past few weeks I had learned that even in her human form she was fast, nearly as fast as a vampire.

We go up to the door and she opened it and led me inside. The door led right to a small kitchen. AS soon as we waked in Bella called out to her dad.

"Hey dad, I'm home. And I've brought someone I'd like you to meet." SHe turned and smiled at me as she said this.

"I'm out back Bells."

She led me out of kitchen into a small hallway. On the other side of the hallway was a small living room, and at the end of the hallway was a screen door that lead outside. As we passed by the few rooms attached to the hallways Bella told me who they belonged to.

The first room was her dad's and across from it was the bathroom. The next doors led to Bella's room and Jacob's. Their doors were open so I got to see them as we passed.

Jake's room was a pigsty and was sparesly decorated. The walls were bare and other than bed all that was inside the room, was a small desk and piles and piles of dirty clothes. It didn't surprise me, the room was very Jacob.

Across from his room was Bella's. And her room did surprise me. The whole room was decorated in green and brown, and behind her bed was a huge mural of the forest. It was beautiful. There was also a nice bookshelf made from wood. It looked handmade and because of the mural on the walls it almost looked like it was growing out of her walls. The headboard of the bed was made of the same bed. Her room looked like the forest. It was beautiful. Her bookshelf was filled with books. They all looked like classics. Her room was amazing.

I stopped in front of it. It was so beautiful. She had already reached the door that lead outside when she noticed that I had stopped.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked as she came back towards me.

"Your room is beautiful. Who painted it?" She blushed a little at my question and looked down.

"I did." I was shocked. I had no idea she painted.

"Why didn't you tell me you painted?"

She still didn't look back up at me as she answered.

"It never came up. And it's not like I'm that good."

How could she think she wasn't good. She was amazing.

"Bella, you're amazing. Your room is beautiful. And what about the headboard and the bookshelf, they look handmade."

"My dad, my brother, my mom and I all helped make them. We also made my brother's bed and his desk."

I didn't even have words to tell her how amazing it was. I had no idea she could make thing like this.

"Wow Bella just wow. I had no idea you were so talented."

"Whatever you say Edward. I'm not really all that talented."

She still wasn't looking at me so I grabbed her chin and turned her face to mine.

"Bella, you're an amazing painter and the work your family did on your furniture is amazing. You're extremely talented. Never doubt yourself. You are amazing."

She smiled at me. And I'm sure if my heart was still beating, it would've stopped. "Thank you Edward."

"I love you Bella." I smiled at her and I could hear her heart speed up.

"Love you too Edward. Now lets go meet my father." She said as she pulled me out the door.

When we got outside, I saw her dad working on a small car that was outside or their small garage. Behind the car inside the garage were Bella and Jake's motorcylces. I had seen them riding htem before. I was always worried when Bella rode it, but being the hybrid she is, I knew she would be fine.

"Dad." She called as we made our way to the garage.

As she called to him he stood up and walked over to us. I could hear her heart speed up and he was looking me up and down. And his eyes rested on our intertwined hands.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward this is my dad." I wasn't surprised to see that Jake looked almost exactly like him. They both had the same long black hair, bronze skin and they were both extremely tall. I could smell him from where I was and he smelled just like the others he had the same nauseating smell. But my family and I had pretty much gotten used to it. He had the same build as the other wolves too. He was huge. And he looked barely older than his kids. I assumed it was because he was still phasing. I had never asked Bella about it, but it was possible that he still was. I noticed Bella looked a bit like him too, but I she probably looked more like her mother.

As we reached him I put out my hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Black."

He reached out and took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Please Edward call me Billy. Since my little girl here imprinted. You are part of the family now." He laughed as he let me go and looked at my shocked expression. Bella was even more shocked.

We both turned to see her shocked expression and we both burst into laughter. She looked embarrassed for a second before she started laughing too.

Everything was perfect………………………………................

But I still couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong.

_**The End**_

**A/N: ****L Ahh! I'm so sad it's over. I am still amazed that my story got as much attention as it did. And I wanna thank all of you again. Thanks you guys, I really appreciate all the support. And now onto my real news, as I'm just stalling. You know building up the suspense and all of that………….Well anyway that's not really true, because I gave you your answer in the last line of this epilogue. Which I hope you enjoyed. Anyway I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to call the sequel and I'm not sure when I'm going to put it up, seeing as I haven't started it yet and I'm not sure when I will. But I'll try not to take too long. And if you still don't get it, yes there will be a sequel. Mostly because I just couldn't end this story. I really want to continue so I will. Well yeah anyway thank you to all of you who voted. I really appreciate it and I'm so grateful that people acttualy read and got into my story, so thanks. And please, please review this very last chap of Unprecedented. BYE!**


	27. Authors Note About the Sequel!

Hey hey guys. Obviously this is not a chapter, since I told you last time that it was the end, but I just wanted to tell you all that don't have me on author alert and don't know, I put up the prologue to the sequel, early this morning. So when you have the chance go check it out. It's called Unparalleled. And go review it, please.


End file.
